Ed, Edd n Eddy: Grand Loud Hearts
by rayman20th
Summary: When the X Organization is planing an invasion on the multiverse, a new team will rise up to stop this mess. Written by Jose Ramirez, Jonah Shrwats, and Andrew St. Germain. Directed by Jose Ramirez and Andrew St. Germain.
1. Prologue

A day in the Loud House can take turns that no one expects. And yet, with 10 sisters each having their own quirks, having more to Lincoln Loud's life would just be normal for him. Until that one faithful day when things just got bigger. For after the Loud kids' wacky adventure on Bird Island with Kirby and his friends, Lincoln and his sisters relaxed at the Loud House with their three Angry Birds and their three Eds. At the backyard, the gang spend their summer by cooling off on the kiddie pool while Eddy performs his swan dive on the roof of the Loud House.  
Eddy: Ladies, Birds and Gentlemen! I will now perform a swan dive in this kiddie pool from the rooftop of the loud house! (Eddy performs his swan dive incorrectly and makes a big splash on the pool.) Tada!  
Red: (sarcastic) Perfect swan dive, Eddy. Almost makes me want to spare mercy on you for getting us wet.  
Ed: (shivering) Cold!  
Lincoln: Careful, Eddy! That pool is fragile. Remember the last time I did a cannonball on the pool once?  
Eddy: Relax, Lincoln. We been through the ice age, you guys destroyed the green pigs's houses, and now we are spending a relaxing day in the loud house with no problems at all.  
Lori: Yep, just one day without any trouble.  
Lisa: Uh…. that reminds me.  
Double D: What is it, Lisa?  
Lisa: When we got back home, I decided to dab into the theory of how our world is connected to different universes.  
Eddy: Like the Ice Age and Bird Island?"  
Lisa: Correct. I'm making a universe portal, which can take us anywhere. It's like the Time Cube, except bigger and not a cube. I call it, "The Multi-Portal."  
The Eds: Cool.  
Red: A Multi-Portal, huh?  
Lisa: It's true. After our adventures, I created the Multi-Portal as an alternative to the Time Cube.  
After Lisa explains about the Multi-Portal, something was on the news on the tv at the living room.  
Dad: KIDS AND GUESTS, COME CHECK THIS OUT ON TV!  
The gang rushes to the living room and saw some monster attacking the golden gate bridge in San Francisco.  
Leni: What is that thing?  
Ed: That looks like the creature from one of my favorite guilty pleasures ever, "San Francisco Kaiju Attack."  
Bomb: Yep, except this time, it's for real.  
Eddy: Wait a minute. That's where Riley was in San Francisco! What if she's there getting crushed by that monster?  
Double D: I'm sure she's alright, Eddy.  
Eddy: Yeah, I hope she is.  
Lori: It can't be. It must be a joke.  
Luan: Come on, Lori, everything's Golden today. Does anyone ever get my joke?  
News Reporter: This just in. The monster that is attacking the bridge is not a joke.  
Lincoln: Oh man, they're not kidding. But how did the monster show up?  
Eddy: Probably an organization that hates bridges.  
Lynn: It's definitely too big for the closet or under the bed.  
Red: Well, whatever it is, we need to find the source of the monsters and take it out.  
Chuck: But how?  
Double D: Maybe those monsters aren't from our world. Someone must have made their own universe portal to send the monsters to our world?  
Red: Of course, they came from another world. But whoever brought them here, I'd like to give him a knuckle sandwich.  
Eddy: Maybe we can use the Multi-Portal that Lisa built, so we can find the monsters and destroy them in their world.  
Double D: I don't know, Eddy. What if we get stuck in that universe like when we got stranded in the Ice Age?  
Eddy: Look, sockhead, I ain't letting no monster hurt Riley in her new home! We have to do it!  
Lincoln, the girls, Ed, and the Angry birds: Yeah!  
Double D: Well, I suppose I could…  
Ed: Monster hunting, guys! Time to start the Multi-Portal!  
Lisa: I'm on it. (turns on the portal)  
Lincoln: Better bring the Time Cube along. Just in case.  
As they change from their swimsuits to their original clothes, the Loud Ed-Flock was ready to save their world. Suddenly, as the portal turned on, it picked up some disturbance.  
Eddy: Hey, what's going on?  
Bomb: I didn't press any buttons, guys. I swear.  
Double D: It appears that the Multi-Portal is picking up something from another world.  
Chuck: If it's that monster we saw on TV, we're toast.  
Lisa: Negative. It's from another world.  
Out of the portal were three figures, along with creatures shrouded in black. One figure was a human boy, the others were a duck and a dog. They were the Ed's' old friends, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. The Heartless had landed beside them.  
Eddy: What the?  
Red: Uh, we said we have to go to the portal, not pick up some uninvited guests.  
Lisa: I was getting the portal started, but it got these people instead.  
Sora: Ugh, where are we?  
Goofy: Looks like a normal house to me.  
Donald: It is a normal house.  
Double D: Sora, is that you?  
Sora: Double D? It's been a long time, old friend.  
Red: Wait, you know him?  
Leni: Uh, can this conversation wait? Like, I think these black thingys want us.  
The Heartless began to attack the gang, when Sora, Donald, and Goofy fended them off with their weapons.  
Chuck: Whoa, you guys are amazing!  
Luna: Thanks, dudes!  
Sora: Don't mention it.  
Red: So, about these people, Double D?  
Double D: Well, Ed, Eddy, and I were great friends with them back before we met the Loud kids.  
Eddy: Sockhead's right. We've been on so many adventures, like when we helped Tony Stark battle his former mentor, Obadiah Stane, from using the iron suit as a weapon.  
Ed: Don't forget the time we defeated Maleficent and the Decepticons from ruling the world.  
Leni: Didn't Maleficent have a daughter named Mal? Or when she, like, was the hero and Aurora's father was the villain?  
Eddy: She was never the hero nor had a daughter!  
Double D: What were you three doing before the Multi-Portal picked you up?  
Goofy: Well, we were fighting the Heartless like we always do when we got sucked into a comfortable little house.  
Donald: How did this happen?  
Lincoln: Well, Lisa created the Multi-Portal to take us to the universe where that monster came from.  
Goofy: What monster?  
Lucy: This. (turns on TV which shows a new report of the monster attacking San Francisco)  
Sora: Whoa, that doesn't look like a Heartless. Where did it come from?  
Lisa: That's why I built the Multi-Portal, to find out where the monster came from.  
Donald: Well, what are we waiting for? To the Multi-Portal!  
All: Yeah!  
So, our heroes went into the Multi-Portal to find out where the monster came from.


	2. Pacific Loud House: Part 1

?: When I was a kid, whenever I feel small or lonely, I'd look up at the stars. Wondering if there was life up there. Turns out I was looking in the wrong direction. When alien life entered our world, it was from deep beneath the Pacific ocean. A fissure between two tectonic plates. A portal between dimensions, a breach. I was 15 when the first kaiju made land in San Francisco.(Just then, the kaiju appeared, destroying the Golden Gate Bridge. Cars and rubble fell into the water. Fighter jets came and shot at the monster, but were unsuccessful.) By the time tanks, jets, and missiles took it down six days and 35 miles later, three cities were destroyed. Tens of thousands of lives were lost. We mourned our dead, memorialized the attack, moved on. And then, only six months later, the second attack hit Manilla. (In said country another was seen as the blue blood poisoned the land scape.) And then the third one hit Kabo, and then the fourth. And then we learned this was not gonna stop. This was just the beginning. We needed a new weapon. The world came together, pooling its resources together and throwing aside old rivalries for the sake of good. To fight the monsters, we created monsters of our own. The Jaeger Program was born. There were setbacks at first. The neural load to interface with the Jaeger proved too much for a single pilot. A two pilot system was implemented. Left hemisphere, right hemisphere, pilot control. We started winning. Jaegers stopping Kaijus everywhere, but the Jaegers weren't only as good as the pilots, so Jaeger pilots turned into rock stars. Danger turned into propaganda, Kaijus into toys. We got really good at it. Winning, then… then it all changed.  
Meanwhile in The X Organization's hideout...  
Lazarus: (evil laugh) Such pathetic humans. They created their own machines to take them out.  
Marie: Sooner or later, they'll eventually be defeated.  
Slappy: Those people don't know the strength of the kaijus.  
Lazarus: Yes, but it appears that some intruders are appearing in that universe. SEND IN THE KNIFEHEAD KAIJU!  
Nightmare Enterprises Salesmen: Right away, Mr. L.  
Back in the universe, the Jaeger were alerted of the kaiju's presence.  
P.A.: Gypsy Danger, report to Bay 08, level A-42. Kaiju. Codename: Knifehead. Category 3. 8700 metric tons.  
A man woke up, having been alerted.  
Man: Yo, Yancy, wake up! Movement… Movement in the breach. (tries to wake Yancy up) Hey, come on. We're being deployed.  
Yancy: Great. Good morning.  
Man: Morning.  
The year was 2020, and it was the seventh year of the kaiju war. They were in an Alaskan shelter, where Jaegers were created.  
Man: Kaiju's a category 3. Biggest one yet. Codename: Knifehead.  
Yancy: What time is it?  
Man: Two.  
Yancy: A.M.?  
Man: Yep. What do you say? Fifth notch on the belt?  
The two men bumped their fists together, and then there was a knock on the door.  
Man 1: Come on, Beckett's. Time for the drop.  
Yancy: Hey, kid.  
Man: Yeah?  
Yancy: Don't get cocky.  
Yancy and his brother, Raleigh, now headed to their battle station.  
Narrator Raleigh: Years before, you wouldn't have picked my brother Yancy and I for heroes. No chance.  
Raleigh: Alright, let's suit up and kick some ass!  
The two were put into special suits for their Jaeger, the Gypsy Danger.  
Narrator Raleigh: We were never star athletes. We were never head of the class. But we could hold our own in a fight. And it turned out we had a unique skill: we were Drift compatible.  
They put on their helmets.  
AI: Data on helmet. Data relay gel dispersing in circuitry suit.  
Soon, the men got inside the Jaeger's head and went into their positions.  
Man 2: (intercom) Good morning, Becket boys!  
Yancy: Tendo, what's happening, my man?  
Raleigh: How's that date with Alison go last night, Mr. Choi?  
Tendo: Oh, she loved me. Her boyfriend? Not so much.  
Yancy: You're gonna get your ass kicked.  
Tendo: Ha, ha. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, brother.  
Commander: Engage drop, Mr. Choi.  
Tendo: Engaging drop, sir. Marshal Pentecost on deck. Securing the Conn Pod. Getting ready to drop.  
In the control room, the crew were getting ready to drop the Jaeger head into the body.  
Technician: Conn Pod door lock secure.  
Yancy: Release for drop.  
Raleigh: Gypsy Danger ready for the big drop.  
The Jaeger head is dropped into the body.  
Yancy: Here we go.  
Raleigh: Yeah! Here we go!  
The head now landed on the neck of the body.  
Tendo: Coupling confirmed, sir.  
Pentecost: Engage pilot to pilot protocol.  
Tendo: Engaging now.  
AI: Pilot to pilot connection protocol sequence.  
The Jaeger was moving on a tank as the giant door opened.  
Intercom: Gypsy launch, Bay 6.  
The giant machine was now on the water.  
Yancy: Gypsy Danger, ready and aligned, sir.  
Pentecost: Rangers, this is Marshal Stacker Pentecost. Prepare for neural handshake.  
Tendo: Starting in 15 seconds. 14, 13, 12, 11, 10…  
Yancy: Ready to step into my head, kid?  
Raleigh: Please, after you. Age before beauty.  
In mere seconds, a wave of neural memories coursed though the two brothers minds and the Jaeger itself.  
Narrator Raleigh: The Drift, Jaeger tech. Based on dark jet fighter neural systems. Two pilots, mind melding through memories through the body of a giant machine. The deeper the bond, the better you fight.  
The two pilots then calibrated their hands together, making the Jaeger copy their hand calibration.  
Pentecost: Gentlemen, your orders are to hold the Miracle Mile off anchorage, copy?  
Yancy: Copy that, sir. Sir, there's still a civilian vessel in the Gulf.  
Pentecost: Gentlemen, you're protecting a city of two million people. You don't risk those lives for a boat that holds ten, am I clear?  
Yancy: Yes, sir.  
Raleigh: Man, that's cold. You know what I'm thinking?  
Yancy: I'm in your brain. I know.  
Raleigh: Now let's go fishin'.  
Yancy: Here we go.  
The two men walked together at the same time. This makes the Jaeger move through the water.  
Narrator Raleigh: There are things you can't fight: acts of God. You see a hurricane running, you have to get out of the way. But when you're in a Jaeger, suddenly, you can fight the hurricane. You can win.  
Meanwhile, on the Alaskan coastline, a ship was caught up in a storm. The radar system is picking a strange thing heading their way. Turns out what's heading their way is the kaiju, Knifehead. The kaiju now stood up as the men in the boat watched in horror. Just when all hope is lost, the Gypsy Danger rose from the sea. The Jaeger picked up the boat before the kaiju could destroy it.  
AI: Ship secured.  
Yancy: Adjust the torque.  
Raleigh: I'm on it!  
AI: Torque locked.  
The Jaeger dropped the boat to a safer place away from the battle. Soon, the machine punched the monster and then slammed it.  
Yancy: Get him. Come on. Shoot him.  
Gypsy Danger shot a pulse gun from its hand at Knifehead. But as the duo defeat the kaiju, the gang teleported onto the Gypsy's shoulder without Yancy or Raleigh looking.  
Eddy: Whoa, what country are we in, guys?  
Double D: I don't know. It seems we have teleported in the Alaskan coastline.  
Lori: Are you sure this is the right place?  
Double D: I'm sure we are in the right place.  
Red: If it's the right place, what are we standing on?  
Ed: Look.  
The gang look at the head of a giant robot.  
Lincoln: Looks like some kind of giant robot.  
Chuck: And we're on the shoulder.  
Then, Red slipped off of the shoulder and Chuck grabs Red's arm to save him.  
Red: That was close.  
Sora: We have to be careful, guys. One slip and you're a goner.  
Meanwhile, back at home base...  
Tendo: Plasma cannon in the shallow shelves 7 miles off the coastal line.  
Pentecost: Gypsy, what the hell is going on?  
Yancy: Job's done, sir. Lit it up twice and bagged our fifth kill.  
Pentecost: You disobeyed a direct order!  
Yancy: Respectfully, sir. We intercepted a kaiju and saved everyone on that boat.  
Pentecost: Get back to your posts, now!  
Raleigh: Yes, sir.  
Tendo: Kaiju signature rising. That thing's still alive, sir.  
Pentecost: Gypsy, we're still gaining signature. That kaiju's still alive! Grab the boat and get outta there! You copy? Pick up that boat and get outta there now!  
Suddenly, Knifehead jumped out and attacked Gypsy Danger.  
Yancy: Laser, Raleigh?  
Raleigh: I got this.  
The Jaeger got out a laser gun, but the kaiju ripped off the arm. Raleigh was in pain.  
Tendo: Left arm's gone cold, sir.  
The monster then attacked the head.  
Eddy: Hold on, guys!  
Red: I'm trying!  
Lincolin: That monster is damaged this robot, we gotta help it!  
Double D: Are you crazy?  
Lynn: All i can say is that these guys looked way smaller on TV.  
Yancy: It went through the hull! Raleigh, listen to me. We gotta-  
Suddenly, the monster took Yancy away. The others saw him fall to his doom.  
Raleigh: YANCY!  
Sora: No!  
The monster kept attacking the Gypsy Danger. Raleigh turned on the pulse cannon, but the kaiju took the weapon. The pulse cannon was loading up, preparing to blast Knifehead.  
Lynn: Alright, that's it!  
Lynn took out a soccer ball and kicked it to Knifehead's eye, releasing his grip on the cannon.  
Lynn: Hey, ugly! Down here!  
Soon, the cannon blasted the creature. Knifehead then collapsed on the ground, dead for real.  
Chuck: He did it!  
Eddy: Good job distracting it, Lynn.  
Lynn: No worries, someone had to-whoa!  
Gypsy Danger was wobbling around like crazy. Without Yancy to pilot the left side, Raliegh couldn't sustain it as it was crashing down onto the icy shore, the others falling into its line of crash on the ground.  
Eddy: Run for it!  
Double D: It's no use, it's too big!  
Chuck: We're all gonna die!  
With everyone screaming, Gypsy Danger fell on the group, but at the last second, a flash of light teleported them away. Raleigh then stumbled out of the cockpit and collapsed near a father and his son. Meanwhile, Pentecost was with the world leaders in the aftermath.  
World Leader 1: This is unprecedented. Not only are the Kaiju showing signs of more vital intelligence, but a group of 15 kids, three flightless birds, a duck and a dog-like creature were on the shoulder of Gypsy Danger without a pilot or a executive notice.  
Pentecost: I am aware. Those are my rangers that die every time a Jaeger falls, which is why I'm asking you for one last chance.  
British Leader: Excuse me, Marshall. We can't afford any more lives lost. Those children were in the midst of a battle. Who knows what would've happened to them if Knifehead had gotten a chance? Our funds are dropping just preserving the Jaeger Project. I'm sorry, but it's over.  
Pentecost: I understand.  
And just like that, the last hope for mankind in the universe of Pacific Rim was gone. Raleigh, traumatized by the loss of his brother while still connected to Gypsy danger, has scattered to the wind. But our heroes are safe, as they were teleported to a place among the stars...


	3. Super Loud Galaxy: Part 1

The 15 humans, the three birds, Donald and Goofy awoke to a flowery field, struggling to regain consciousness. Lincoln turned and saw a short human with a mustache in red.  
Lincoln: Am I dreaming? Because I feel like I see Mario next to me.  
Red: Yeah, and i think I see a little white pudgy star thing staring at me.  
Red regained his proper vision and stood up, seeing the silver star creature alive, visible, and flying around him. It only took a moment for red to realize…  
Red: It's real!  
Everyone bolted awake as Mario got up and saw them all. Never speaking a word as the Star creature floated around them. They looked out and saw they were on a small, peaceful planet in the cosmos.  
Chuck: Oh my gosh! We're in SPACE!  
Eddy: What planet are we on?  
The star creature then turned into a rabbit and hopped in front of them.  
Rabbit: Finally, you're all awake! Let's play.  
And then, it hopped away.  
Double D: Wait, come back! We have so many questions!  
They followed the rabbit where two more stood there with the one.  
Sora: Now there are two more?  
Rabbit: Let's play Hide-and-Seek! If you catch all of us, we'll tell you about where you are.  
The rabbits split up.  
Ed: Ready or not, here we come!  
Ed dashed into a grassy field and found one, Eddy quickly catching it.  
Eddy: Gotcha!  
Rabbit: You caught me!  
The rabbit turned into a star creature.  
Star creature: Aw, I knew i should've hidden in the pipe…  
Leni: The green funnel thing?  
The gang went to the green pipe. As Lincoln reached in and came out the other side and popped out another rabbit. Lynn tackled it to the ground.  
Lynn: Woo-Hoo! Two down!  
Rabbit 2: You caught me!  
The second rabbit turns into a star creature.  
Star Creature 2: I should've hidden in the hole.  
Eddy went to the crater and jumped in.  
Eddy: Geronimo!  
He came out with the final rabbit in his hand.  
Rabbit 3: I can't believe I let myself get caught!  
The third rabbit turns into the silver star creature from before.  
Star Creature 3: Wow! You caught all of us? Maybe you really can help Mama and her animal friend…  
Eddy: Animal friend?  
A tower then appeared at the far end of the planet.  
Lincoln: Whoa! Where did that come from?  
The creatures then floated over to the tower.  
Sora: I think they want us to climb up it.  
The heroes scaled to the top and saw a woman with a familiar face to the trio, King Mickey. Along with them was an elderly tortoise.  
Donald: Your majesty!  
Sora: What are you doing here?  
King Mickey: I've been noticing some disturbances in different universes, like ours.  
Woman: We've been waiting for you all. We've been watching you from here. This place is called the Gateway to the Starry Sky…  
Eddy: Wait, so we're actually in other space? Do we even breathe in space?! (Starts panicking.) I can't breathe!  
Double D: Breathe Eddy, We're on a planet. Um, but just who are you two?  
Woman: My name is Rosalina. I watch over and protect the cosmos.  
Turtle: And I am, or once was, Master Oogway, a master in the art of all style of Kung-Fu. Like Rosalina has said, we've been waiting for you, on the request of King Mickey's summon, and Rosalina's distress.  
Sora: King Mickey, what's happening to the universes?  
King Mickey: Multiple sightings of conflict are happening at once. And Keyholes are there too. What's worse, this universe's ruler, Princess peach, has been kidnapped by Bowser, a koopa king who's bent on taking over the entire galaxy with a team known as The X Organization.  
Rosalina: This is an event that this red hero here cannot accomplish alone. To save the worlds and his special one, you all will need new powers, and the ability to travel the cosmos…  
Rosalina waved her wand, and the silver star creature appeared.  
Rosalina: Luma can give you these powers. I entrust you with his care.  
The luma spun around and entered mario, giving him the ability to spin. At the same time, a light enveloped the kids and Sora. Granting the loud family and the eds armor and weapons according to their personality and traits, and Sora getting a new Drive form and a key blade shaped like the stars with the solar system spinning on the hilt.  
Lynn: Whoa, check me out!  
Lincoln: It happened to us too, Lynn.  
Eddy: Hey. Check out Sora, guys. He's got a new drive form.  
Sora: I guess it'll happen to me almost often.  
Rosalina: Disaster has struck us, just as it has visited you all. With Luma and these powers, I hope you can rescue the Grand Stars and the world's. May the stars shine down upon you all…  
Rosalina disappeared in the light and Mario shattered a crystal which put out a star. A Launch Star.  
Oogway: Your adventure begins now. Only by fixing the problems in all the worlds shall you solve these problems…  
They all loaded into the launch star.  
Eddy: Wait, what are we even supposed to…  
Oogway: Good luck.  
The Launch Star shot them out of the planet and into the location of the Grand Star, inside that planet is creating an entity of sorts.  
Lincoln: Jackpot.  
They went inside the planet, only to find a bunch of pressure pads. Mario began clicking them.  
Eddy: He's got the right idea, start pressing those pressure pads!  
As they pressed all the pressure pads, the pads turned green. As the last one was pushed, the container dropped.  
Red: Here it is. Let's grab this sucker and get outta here.  
They did so, as Mario spun it around and caught it. It then flew them to some darkened observatory. The grand star went inside the core of the Observatory and powered the first part of it.  
Brown Luma: The Beacon is lit again! It shines weakly, maybe only as bright as a Class 6 Star, but at least the poor Lumas will survive now.  
Eddy: Lumas?  
Rosalina: These star people. You see, they're my family, and they mean so much to me…  
Lori: So that's why that one silver Luma called you 'Mama'.  
Brown Luma: Yes. She's the one who found us, you know. Oh, and my names Polari, pleased to meet you all.  
Sora: So why is this place here?  
Rosalina: This is the Comet Observatory, my home and the Lumas. From here, we can gaze out into the galaxy and the different worlds that occupy it. But it is also a spaceship.  
Lincoln: Huh?  
Rosalina: You see, we travel the starry skies. We pass by this area every one hundred years or so, but we stopped in front of this planet. Some strange force snagged our source of power, the power stars. With that loss, the Observatory went into a hibernative state without any power.  
Lori: Whoa, sure is dark around here without those power stars.  
Rosalina: Yes, and those who took this plumbers special one used them to discover the way to cross the universe. That said… I have a request.  
Lincoln: What is it?  
Rosalina: This observatory uses Star Power to project images of galaxies and worlds across space. And… there is a chance we can use the remaining stars we have to look for others. Take a look at those round rooms.  
The group, on rosalina's wish, looked to a circular room that was open. It was shaped like a garden in spherical form.  
Eddy: What are those things?  
Rosalina: Those are called Domes. We can see the galaxies from them. That one, the Terrace, is the only one open because you recovered the Grand Star from earlier. Please, go inside the Terrace dome and see if you can recover the power stars from what you see there.  
Polari: If that is done, we can recover the Observatory's ability to fly, taking you to who is behind this.  
Double D: I suppose we can work something out to help you and Mario here, but there's someone we met earlier that lost his brother to a kaiju codenamed Knifehead.  
Rosalina: Ah yes, Raleigh Becket. His universe was already accessed by you. But know that it's been a total of 5 years after you departed for this world.  
Red: We traveled to his universe, because we saw a creature attack San Francisco on our universe. We thought one of our friends was done for, and thinking that stopping whatever was there might revert our world to normal.  
Polari: I see. Follow me.  
The group followed Polari into the Terrace dome. A blue luma then transformed into a blue star, called a Pull Star, which dragged them into a map of the galaxies observed from the dome. One was dubbed the Good Egg Galaxy, and the other had a different shape. It was shaped like earth, half land, half water, with a shadowy kaiju charging from the water side and Gipsy Danger from the opposite side of land.  
Eddy: That's the world we were on all right.  
Lincoln: And look! There's more galaxies.  
They looked and saw other galaxies on the map. But those ones were covered in shadow.  
Polari: Those galaxies you see are ones we can't travel to yet. We have to collect more power stars. One of you needs to go back to that world and help while the rest stay here with Mario and work their way up to the location where the grand star is.  
Luna: Well, I'll go help Raleigh battle that monster in his universe. You dudes handle things with the plumber.  
Sora: Just you, Luna? If you're sure, but don't hesitate to call any of us if you need help. As for the rest of us, We'll split up into four teams as more galaxies appear.  
Luna: You got it. Now let's fly!  
A Launch star appeared and sent her flying back into the world of Pacific Rim. Lynn, Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed her shortly after.


	4. Pacific Loud House: Part 2

Luna, Lynn, Sora, Donald, and Goofy flew through a dimensional vortex as they got close to the entry point.  
Luna: Hey dude, remind me again what you do in worlds like this?  
Sora: Well, we help out some people, battle the Heartless, and open keyholes to the worlds. The keyholes used to be spots hidden in plain sight, but an artifact now opens up gates that let us travel to others worlds, and lock the world to the heartless.  
Lynn: Sounds complicated, but I think we can handle it.  
Sora: Just be glad we took you at the last minute. We're coming up on the site now.  
The five landed near a construction site. The year was 2025 for this universe as 5 years was passed. With the Jaeger program decommissioned. The last hope for humanity was clear, a barricade. Construction of an anti-Kaiju wall was passed, completed everywhere except for the Alaska-California side. Workers have done construction on this wall for who knows how long, slaving away to construct what is proposed as a seemingly "unbreakable" wall. But then Lynn bumps her face into the front of a sign.  
Lynn: Ow, Huh? (Looks at the sign.) Alaska-California Anti-Kaiju wall. 300 mile section completion by... never?  
Sora: That's a little morbid.  
Luna: So, we just sneak into the site and find Raleigh?  
Donald: If we have to save the universe, we should.  
The group shuffled into the crowd and saw a news bulletin from Australia.  
Reporter: Breaking news, I am here in Sydney, Australia, where earlier today, yet another Kaiju attack took place. The Kaiju, an enormous Category 4 codenamed Mutavore, broke through the coastal wall in less than an hour.  
The hammerhead like Mutavore smashed through the wall, which was made of pure concrete and steel beams like it was only made of paper.  
Reporter: The wall had been deemed unbreachable by builders….  
Lynn: Well, their claims are pretty much shot now.  
Worker: Why the hell are we even building this thing?!  
Reporter: Ironically, it was the recently decommissioned Jaeger, Striker Eureka, piloted by Herc and Chuck Hansen, that finally took the beast down.  
The Jager and Monster battled on the streets. On observation Striker Eureka was much more faster and light on its feet that what was seen previously. It pummeled Mutavore until unleashing chest surface to air missiles that bombarded it into the afterlife.  
Chuck (PR): Look. they decommissioned the Jaeger program because of mediocre pilots. It's that simple. That's Striker Eureka's tenth kill to date. It's a new record.  
Reporter: And you're still going to Hong Kong even at a time like this?  
Chuck (PR): Orders are orders, what else am I supposed to do?  
As Chuck's voice faded out, Donald saw Raleigh walking away.  
Donald: There he is!  
The group ran over to him  
Lynn: Hey! Could you just hold on for a second?  
Raleigh stops and turns to Lynn.  
Raleigh: What is it?  
Sora: You're Raleigh Becket, right? We saw what happened. We were on the shoulder of your Jaeger, the Gypsy Danger.  
Raleigh: Wait, what?  
?: It's true.  
A helicopter landed, and out from it came Marshal Pentecost.  
Pentecost: Mr. Becket.  
Raleigh: Marshal. Looking sharp.  
Pentecost: Long time.  
Raleigh: Five years, four months.  
Pentecost: Can I have a word with you all?  
They came to some circular statue.  
Raleigh: Step into my office.  
Pentecost: Took me awhile to find you. Anchorage, Sheldon Point…  
Raleigh: Yeah, a man in my position travels with the wall, chasing shifts to make a living.  
Goofy: So, why didja come here, Marshal?  
Pentecost: Good question. You all managed to survive a battle on top of a Jaeger without proper vision. After that, I spent the last 6 months activating everything I could get my hands on. Even an old Jaeger, Mark 3, you may know it, Raliegh. It needs a pilot.  
Raleigh: I'm guessing I wasn't your first choice.  
Pentecost: You are my first choice. All the other Mark 3 pilots are dead.  
Raleigh stood up and walked out.  
Raleigh: Look, I can't have anyone else in my head again. I'm done. I'm still connected to my brother when he died. I can't go through that again, man. I'm sorry.  
Sora: So you're just gonna stay here and wait for something to bust through this wall? This world's gonna end if you don't do something.  
Pentecost: Boy's right. So, where would you rather die? Here, or in a Jaeger?  
An hour later, all of them were in a helicopter flying to a ocean base in Hong Kong. Pentecost called it the shatterdome.  
Luna: Sick.  
As they landed to get out of the rain, a chinese girl with an Umbrella came up in the rain.  
Pentecost: Everyone, meet Mako Mori, one of our brightest. Also in charge of the Mk. 2 restoration program. She personally handpicked Raleigh's copilot candidates.  
Mako looked at Raleigh.  
Mako: {I imagined him differently.} ({} Translated from Japanese)  
Raleigh: Hey. {Better or worse?}  
Mako: {I apologize, Mr. Beckett. I heard a lot about you.}  
Lynn: Did you get one word of that?  
Luna: Not one bit.  
They headed inside and found body parts of Kaiju.  
Lynn: Whoa, are these from…?  
Pentecost: Mutavore, who was seen on the news before? Yes.  
?: Hold the door please!  
Two men then walked in and removed their coats.  
Man: Stay back, kaiju specimens are extremely rare, so look but don't touch, please.  
Pentecost: Allow me to introduce our research team, Dr. Gottlieb, and Dr. Geiszler.  
Luna: Nice to meet you, doc.  
Man: Please, just call me Newt. Only my mother calls me Doctor.  
Newton then removed his coat.  
Newt: Herb, these are human beings and...what seems to be a bipedal duck and dog, why dontcha say hello?  
Gottlieb: I have asked you not to refer to me by my first name around others. I am a doctor with over 10 years of decorated experience  
Newt: (mimicking Gottlieb) 10 years! I'm very sorry.  
Gottlieb: Oh, please.  
Newt rolled up his sleeves to show tattoos.  
Raleigh: Who is that, Yamarashi?  
Newt: Oh, this little kaiju? Yeah, you got a good eye.  
Raleigh: My brother and I took him down back in 2017.  
Newt: You know he was one of the biggest Category 3s ever? He was 2,500 tons of awesome. (awkward silence) Or awful. You know. Whatever you want to call it.  
Gottlieb: Please excuse him. He's a Kaiju groupie. He loves them.  
Donald: Yeah, we can tell.  
Newt: Shut up, Hermann. I don't love them, okay? I study them. And unlike most people, I want to see one alive and up close one day.  
Raleigh: Trust me, you don't want to.  
Team 1 and Raleigh head to the research division.  
Raleigh: So, that's your research division?  
Pentecost: Things have changed. We're not an army anymore, Mr. Becket. We're the resistance. Welcome to the Shatterdome.  
The shatterdome itself was huge, inside were three Jaegers and people scurrying about. A clock was by the exit.  
Lynn: (sees the clock) What's with the clock, Mr. Pentecost?  
Pentecost: That, Lynn, is the War Clock. We reset it after every Kaiju attack, keeps everyone focused. And the frequency of these attacks are accelerating.  
Lynn: How long until the next reset?  
Pentecost: A week, but experts say it may even be before then.  
Pentecost then led them to the three remaining Jaegers other than Gypsy Danger. The first was a red Jaeger with three arms, a cyclops head and a yellow eye.  
Pentecost: Crimson Typhoon, from China. One of the greatest. Assembled in Changzhou. Full titanium core, no alloys. Fifty diesel engines per muscle strand. Very deadly and precise fighter. She's piloted by the Wei Tang brothers. Triplets. Local Eds. They've successfully defended Hong Kong Port seven times, use the Thundercloud Formation.  
Goofy: Gawrsh, what is that?  
Raleigh: A triple arm technique. I've heard of it. They successfully integrate all three arms with the main weapon being rotary saw blades.  
The triplets were seen in perfect synch bouncing a basketball into a hoop.  
Lynn: Nice form on all three. (notices the bigger Jaeger rolling in) Whoa, what's that one called?  
Pentecost: That big bruiser? Cherno Alpha, last of the T90s. First gen Mark 1, the heaviest and oldest Jaeger in the service. But make no mistake Lynn, it's a brutal war machine. The two pilots, Sasha and Alexis Kaidanovsky, husband and wife team from Russia.  
Raleigh: They were on perimeter patrol, Siberian wall, very skilled. I've heard of them.  
Pentecost: Under their watch, it stayed unbreached for six years.  
Sora: That long? Then Russia must've never had any mistakes.  
Then, another Jaeger rolled in.  
Luna: Hey, that's…  
They walked over to the Jaeger where they saw Herc and Chuck Hansen, and the very same Jaeger they saw earlier.  
Pentecost: Gentlemen, welcome to Hong Kong!  
Lynn: We know these two, Herc and Chuck Hansen, they were on the news earlier.  
Herc: Yeah, and I know the mate beside you. Raleigh, isn't it? We rode together before.  
Raleigh: Yeah, six years ago, my brother and I. It was a three Jaeger drop.  
Herc: That's right, Manila. Sorry about your brother.  
Pentecost: Herc and his son Chuck will be running point on Striker Eureka. First and last of the Mark 5s, fastest Jaeger in the world. Australia decommissioned it a day before the Sidney attacks.  
Herc: Yeah, they were lucky we were still around.  
Sora: Wait, running point? What exactly are you up to? You haven't exactly told us why you brung Raleigh and us here.  
Pentecost: We're gunning for the breach, Sora. We're gonna strap a 2400 lb nuclear bomb to strikers back and detonate it, sealing it for good.  
Lynn: That's a big risk, almost like a power play. You sure it'll work?  
Pentecost: We're running out of options. Dr. Gottlieb predicts that additional Kaiju will come through the breach. Two, then possibly increasing to three at a time. We need to find a co-pilot for Beckett and hit the breach as soon as possible.  
Raleigh: Thought we were the resistance. Where'd you get something that big?  
Sora: He mentioned Russia. I don't think he needs to say anymore.  
After seeing Gipsy Danger's new systems and reuniting with Tendo, the group split up with Raleigh and went with Mako.  
Mako: I hope you all can approve of the selections I made for Mr. Beckett's partners.  
Sora: I think you might be up for it. Ever considered being a pilot?  
Mako: Oh no, I'm not one. But I want to.  
Lynn: It seems like you know your way around one. How good did you do in the simulator?  
Mako: 51 drops, 51 kills, but the strange part is that when I drift, I keep having visions of my family.  
Sora: So, where's your family?  
Mako: They're dead. When a kaiju hit Hong Kong, it killed them. Since then, Pentecost  
raised me like an adoptive daughter.  
Lynn: That's sad. Reminds me of when Raleigh lost his brother during a battle with a kaiju.  
Mako: The truth is, Pentecost keeps me from participating because he says vengeance is like an open wound.  
Goofy: It's probably for the best. If you drifted with Raleigh with his memories and yours, you probably would trigger some kinda reaction. I heard the phrase, 'chase the rabbit' around here means falling for the oldest trick of illusions.  
Lynn: Doesn't that mean you fall down a hole and into some crazy world full of lunatics?  
Sora: But that works, you know. Two people who lost someone are easily drift compatible. Now that Mako has it off her chest, she's ready to go.  
Pentecost then appears.  
Pentecost: I agree. I've held her back for too long. But... we need to keep her and Raleigh on standby until our attack.


	5. Pacific Loud House: Part 3

Meanwhile back at the X Organization's hideout…  
Lazarus: (angry) Someone has drifted with Mutavore Kaiju's brain?  
Marie: Well, they must've known what we're up to. For once, they're not so stupid.  
Hawk's Eye: No matter. If that person drifted with the brain, the humans will find out about our evil plan and destroy us for sure.  
Lazarus: We cannot allow this to happen. Alright, if we're gonna destroy those meddlesome humans, how about we double their pain? Get Kaiju's Otachi and Leatherback ready to go and send them to Hong Kong!  
Nightmare Enterprises Salesmen: Sir, you really want to release those two? They haven't even been ready.  
Lazarus: (eyes glowing red) These humans are getting on my nerves. We can't let my and Bowser's plan fail. SO JUST DO IT!  
Nightmare Enterprises Salesmen: (nervously scared) R-Right way, M-Mr. L.  
Lazarus: Darla! How goes on the other worlds we are invading?  
Darla: Your Terminator cyborgs are doing fine, so much. Troopers are invading Underland, New York City in 1996, Knowhere, Cocoon and Skull Island.  
Lazarus: Excellent. But I'm going to need some backup to destroy those heroes. Send Bebop and Rocksteady in Underland to destroy those heroes once and for all!  
Meanwhile, back at the Shatterdome, Sirens blared the next day as they all rushed to the control center.  
Sora: What did we miss?  
Dr. Gotlieb: My ignoramus of a partner decided to drift with a Kaiju brain, and somehow survived. He told us that they've been here before, like colonists in the triassic, but failed as the atmosphere was too pure. Now our acrid one we created is more inviting to them, it would seem.  
Pentecost: We needed to know more, so I sent Newton to Hong Kong to meet with Hannibal Chau to get a new brain. Unfortunately, the hive mind is aware of what he did, and just like Dr. Gottlieb predicted, two Kaiju have breached and are coming for him.  
Tendo: Both are category 4s, codenamed Otachi and Leatherback.  
Luna: Looks like we're fighting two Kaijus now. This is gonna be big for us.  
Pentecost: We need to buy time to evacuate the city. Typhoon and Alpha will hold the miracle mile while Striker stays back. Mako and Raleigh drifted earlier and ran into a little problem, so they need to stay put.  
Sora: What should we do, Mr. Pentecost?  
Pentecost: Same thing you did last time. The sisters go with Alpha, and your teams with Typhoon. I don't want any casualties with either Jaeger. Now let's move!  
Almost an hour later, the three Jaegers were deployed and dropped on the Miracle mile.  
Chuck (PR): LOCCENT, Strikers on the ball and ready to roll.  
Herc: Almost to our positions and awaiting orders.  
Pentecost: You are to hold the miracle mile off the coast. Guys, keep your eyes open. These Category 4s are the biggest we've seen in both size and weight.  
As they moved forward, there was movement in the water as Crimson Typhoon moved up.  
Weitang 1: (Movement on the Right!) (() translated from Mandarin)  
Goofy: Where? I can't see anything!  
Weitang 2: (3 o'clock!)  
The warning was too late, as Otachi sprung up out of the water. It was big and it had wings. The kaiju smacked the Crimson Typhoon to the water with its claw-like tail. Shaking its head, it got up from the water.  
Weitang 3: (Thundercloud formation!)  
On command, the triplets arms locked in and the sawblades were revved up and ready. Sora drew his keyblade drive form, Donald had his staff and Goofy had his shield at the ready. Sora, Luna and Lynn's armor materialized and was ready.  
Sora: Get ready, guys!  
Donald: I hope we don't regret this!  
Both monster and Kaiju charged in. Typhoon sliced up Otachi with its arm blades as it was rocketing forward with its jests. It then held both its arms in place. Sora then made his own move, he attacked the creature with his keyblade. The Crimson Typhoon then flinged the creature over. The creature was then slammed by the Cherno Alpha. Using its retractive fists, it pummeled the kaiju in the face, but the creature attacked with its tail, knocking it back.  
Herc: LOCCENT, Typhoon, Alpha and the kids are in trouble, we're movin in.  
Pentecost: You are to hold your ground. Do not engage. We need you to carry that bomb. Do you copy?  
The Crimson Typhoon was soon being attacked by Otachi. It slapped its tail on it's body repeatedly.  
Chuck (PR): Jesus, we can't just sit here and watch them die. Come on!  
Herc: Screw this. Loccent, we're movin' in now!  
Otachi, deciding that it had enough, lashed its tail at the head of Typhoon and crushed its head like an egg. Sora, Donald and Goofy Jumped off the falling Jaeger and onto Cherno Alpha.  
Sora: Typhoon's history!  
Sasha: [Let's get this bastard.] ([] translate for Russian)  
The Cherno Alpha was ready to fight, when the creature got one trick to show. He spit acid at the Jaeger. Before the acid could hit...  
Luna: Sonic barrier!  
With a strum of the new guitar she got, a wave of sound shielded the mech from the acid, bouncing off the shield and into the water.  
Aleksis: Many thanks, comrade.  
Otachi attacked the Cherno Alpha old school. As they fought, another Kaiju appeared in the ocean. Gorilla in appearance, it bashed the Jaeger on the head. Leatherback had joined the battle.  
Luna: Now it's two on one, in the monsters favor. Hurry, Striker!  
Striker Eureka arrived and fought Otachi.  
Herc: Our power move! Yeah!  
The Jaeger was beating up Leatherback like a punching bag. Then, they got a hold of the monster and lifted it over its head. Eureka Striker threw the beast into the ocean.  
Herc: Engaging air missiles.  
The Jaeger was getting ready to launch missiles at the kaiju, but it had another trick. Leatherback created a emp blast wave that not only disabled the Jaeger, but also caused a power outage.  
Dr. Gottlieb: What's going on? What happened?  
Tendo: The blast. It jumbled all the Jaegers' electrical circuits.  
Herc: The hell was that?  
Chuck (PR): I've never seen that before.  
Herc: Loccent!  
Tendo: They're adapting.  
Dr. Gottlieb: This isn't a defense mechanism, it's a weapon.  
Pentecost: Get me Striker.  
Tendo: Nothing, sir. The Mark 5's digital is fried. It'll take two hours to reroute the auxiliary. All the Jaegers, they're digital!  
Raleigh: Not all of them, marshal. Gypsy's analog. Nuclear.  
Meanwhile, Otachi managed to crawl onto the city of Hong Kong. It caused some collateral damage, as it destroyed building after building. People, including Newt, scattered over to a 'refuge' to protect themselves from a kaiju attack. Back on the sea, Leatherback circled around the disabled Striker Eureka.  
Herc: There's no emergency power.  
Chuck (PR): We gotta bail.  
Herc: I'm gonna try something else.  
Chuck (PR): No! Don't disengage!  
The kaiju attacked the Jaeger, causing Herc to get injured.  
Herc: My arm!  
Chuck (PR): Come on! Get on your feet, old man!  
Herc: Don't call me that!  
Chuck (PR): He's right outside. We gotta get out of here now!  
Herc: We're not going anywhere! Now you and I are the only thing standing between that ugly bastard and a city of 10 million people. Now we have a choice here. We either sit and wait or we take these flare guns and do something really stupid.  
The two men got out of their Jaeger.  
Chuck (PR): How's your arm?  
Herc: Ah, just give me the gun. Hey you!  
They shot their flare guns at the kaiju. One of the flare went straight into the kaiju's eye.  
Chuck (PR): I think we just pissed it off.  
The creature was about to attack when he saw helicopters dropping off the Gypsy Danger.  
Raleigh: Alright, Mako. Get ready! This is for real!  
The Gypsy Danger was ready to fight. Leatherback charged at the Jaeger, but the machine attacked the monster.  
Chuck (PR): Come on, Gypsy! Kick its ass!  
The Jaeger ripped a part of Leatherback's back, only for the kaiju to fling it into the pier of Hong Kong. The monster charged at the Gypsy Danger again.  
Raleigh: Come on! Let's do this! Together!  
The Gypsy Danger ran toward Leatherback, jumped, and slammed the beast! It then punched the creature in the face.  
Raleigh: Elbow rocket!  
AI: Elbow rocket engaged.  
The pilots activate the elbow rocket, causing the fist to hit the monster. The beast later took a crane and whacked the Jaeger with it. The Gypsy Danger then took some big containers and used them to slam the monster's face. The Jaeger held the creature by the arms.  
Raleigh: Hang on, Mako.  
However, the Jaeger let go of the Leatherback, making him ram into the Jaeger.  
Raleigh: Plasma cannon, now!  
AI: Plasma cannon engaged.  
The Jaeger blasted the beast with the plasma cannon.  
Raleigh: Empty the clip! Empty the clip!  
The Gypsy Danger reload the plasma cannon and shot off the Leatherback's right arm. Killing the creature in the process.  
Team 1: Hooray!  
Raleigh: Wait. I think this guy's dead, but let's check for a pulse.  
Mako: Okay.  
The Jaeger blasted the creature in the chest until it was completely dead.  
Raleigh: No pulse.  
Goofy: Look!  
Coming out of the creature's corpse was a Power Star.  
Lynn: That's a Power Star! Let's go get it!  
Our heroes grabbed the star. They finally got a Power Star. The Gypsy Danger had defeated Leatherback, but now, they have to deal with Otachi in the city. In the refuge, there was rumbling from above.  
Dr. Newt: He stopped right above us. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. This isn't a refuge. It's a buffet line!  
Soon, Otachi broke the ceiling and was looking for some lunch. Luckily, Newt got out of the way of the monster's tongue. Otachi turned around and faced the Gypsy Danger and Team 1.  
Sora: We need to take down that Otachi.  
Goofy: But how?  
Team 1 saw the Gypsy Danger picked up a long ship and dragged it as a baseball bat.  
AI: Torque engaged.  
The Jaeger swung it at the kaiju, hitting it with each swing. The kaiju threw the boat away and hit the Jaeger. The machine got back on its feet, but the creature had disappeared. The Gypsy Danger looked around the city for the beast.  
Raleigh: Can't pinpoint. It's moving quick. Keep your eyes open. Choppers, do you have a visual? Over.  
The Otachi came crashing through a building and attacked the Jaeger. The monster was beating up the Gypsy Danger pretty roughly. Later, it tries to spit acid, but the Jaeger dodged the attack, making the acid hit a nearby building.  
Luna: Woah, dude. That is sick!  
The Gypsy Danger grabbed the monster by the tongue, but the kaiju wrapped its tail around the right arm.  
Raleigh: I'll hold it! Vent the coolant on the left leg.  
AI: Coolant venting. Mixing CO2.  
The coolant froze the tail solid, making the Jaeger break it off. Soon, the Jaeger ripped the tongue off the creature's mouth.  
Sora: Man, that's violent but effective.  
The kaiju then grabbed the Jaeger and took it for a wild flight, damaging it on some buildings in the process. It then flew up into the sky, with the Gypsy Danger and Team 1 in tow.  
Raleigh: Temperature's dropping. We're losing oxygen. Both cannons are shot. We're out of options, Mako.  
Mako: {No, there's still something left.}  
AI: Sword deployed.  
The Jaeger got out a sword.  
Mako: {For my family!}  
The sword sliced off one of the monster's wings. The monster let go and they, along with Team 1, were all falling down.  
Luna: Look.  
Team 1 saw a power star that was inside the Otachi.  
Lynn: I'll get it!  
Lynn dashed to the power star and grabs it as she lands back to Team 1.  
AI: Altitude actuation off balance. 50,000 feet to ground contact.  
On Earth, the crew at the Shatterdome saw the Jaeger falling down.  
Tendo: Look there!  
AI: Altitude loss critical. 40,000 feet.  
Pentecost: Gypsy, listen to me. Loosen all the shock absorbers, use your gyroscope as balance and ball up. It's your only chance!  
AI: 20,000 feet.  
Raleigh: Fuel purge! Now!  
The chest on the Gypsy Danger blasted it away from the city.  
AI: Impact alert.  
Raleigh: We're coming in too fast. We're coming in too fast! Brace for it, Mako!  
The Jaeger landed on an empty baseball stadium. The Gypsy Danger and Team 1 have survived the impact.  
Raleigh: Mako, talk to me. Mako, you okay?  
Mako: Yeah. You? (both her and Raleigh chuckle)  
Pentecost: Go to Dr. Geiszler, now!  
Dr. Gottlieb: Yes, sir!  
Pentecost: I want the two remaining Jaegers back to 100% functionality.  
Tendo: Yes, sir!  
Sora: We did it! We got another!  
Luna: Who knew taking out two Kaijus could be a breeze?  
The two power stars teleported to the star Observatory for safe keeping. Team 1 have scored their first two power stars.  
Goofy: Gee, I wonder how the others are doing?  
Sora: Probably collecting more stars, i guess?  
As Team 1 went back to the shatterdome with the jaeger, Team 2 was with mario as they must get a grand star for the star Observatory.


	6. Super Loud Galaxy: Part 2

The two power stars unlocked a world with a robot who has three legs.  
Red: Well, what do you know, they did it.  
Chuck: Counting the ones we got from the other galaxies in here, and nearly avoiding death at the hands of a Piranha plant the size of a t-rex, an octopus thriving in lava, and a big bad bug that was the leader of the those Mandibug things, the world with the enemy base is open, but what's with the robot?  
Lincoln: That obviously doesn't look like a Jaeger.  
Eddy: Whatever it is, someone's gonna stop it from misusing the Grand Star, just like Polari said! So, who wants to go first?  
Lola: Beauty before age.  
Lana: Yeah, so I should do it!  
Eddy: Well, If we can't find out who will be launched first, then you two shall go together. (He picks up Lola and Lana and fires them to the planet with the Launch star.) Ok. Red, Chuck, Bomb and Mario, you guys go with the twins.  
Red: Come on, guys! Let's go!  
The Angry Birds and Mario both launched after the twins to the new planet.  
Eddy: And who saids flightless birds can fly.  
Team 2 and Mario landed on a planet close to the bigger planet with the robot.  
Red: Stupid launch star! It should've taken us to the robot!  
Lola: Hey, look! A launch star!  
Team 2 saw a launch star, but unfortunately, it was in a container.  
Lana: Dang it! It's trapped in there!  
Red: Great. Even worse, this planet's on a black hole.  
Chuck: What's a black hole?  
Red: Well, Chuck, a black hole is this big hole that sucks people in like a vacuum. There's only one difference: nothing comes out of it.  
Bomb: So that means…  
Red: Yep. If you fall down there, game over.  
Lola and Lana: We wanna go home now.  
Red: Hey! Listen you two, there's a monster in our universe, even the whole universe is in danger and it's time for us to save our universe from that heartless X Organization and that koopa king too. Who's with me?  
Chuck, Bomb, Lola, and Lana: Yeah!  
Red: Ok. First, we need to get it out of this container. Lola and Lana, can you girls break this container with your battle gear?  
Lana: Sure thing, Red.  
The twins transformed into their battle gear and broke the container with their weapons.  
Lola: It's all taken care of.  
Chuck: Then, let's fly!  
Team 2 and Mario got onto the launch star and launched into the planet with the robot. It was a giant machine with three legs. Just then, Bowser Jr.'s ship arrived.  
Red: Who's this twerp?  
Bowser Jr.: (laughing) You made it! But I won't even need my dad's help to take care of you!  
Red: Wait a minute. You're Bowser's kid?  
Bowser Jr.: Exactly, but no matter! Go at 'em, Megaleg! Stomp them with the power of your Grand Star!  
Bowser Jr.'s ship flew away as Megaleg woke up to destroy the second team. It walked up on the mechanical moon, it's size restricting it from seeing the team as it glanced around.  
Red: That is way bigger than the Kaiju we saw.  
Chuck: Time to get going!  
Bomb: Look out above!  
One of the Megaleg's legs was about to crush them, but they got out of the way just in time.  
Lola: Hey, we should walk on one of his legs.  
Red: Good idea, Lola.  
Team 2 and Mario walked one of the legs of the killer machine. They walked up to the top of the machine whilst evading the bullet bills and tilting gears, where they saw a Grand Star in a container surrounded by a cage.  
Chuck: Where does he get such wonderful toys?  
A bullet bill cylinder fired next to them and chased after them.  
Red: Dodge!  
Team 2 dodged away from a bullet bill and it hits the cage, which makes Megaleg less happy and more defensible. A siren blared, releasing more ammo cylinders and a rotating barrier.  
Lana: Uh oh. I think we made it mad.  
Chuck: Kinda reminds of someone else who has anger issues. In fact, all of those bosses were like that.  
Red: Oh, shut up and focus on the mission! Any ideas how to stop this thing?  
Mario had an idea. He lead a bullet bill over the gate and hits the container that causes the Megaleg to explode. Team 2 and Mario landed on the planet and grabbed the Grand Star.  
Red: Nice job, Mario. Maybe you can have some spaghetti after this is done.  
The word spaghetti makes Mario go crazy.  
Lola: Great. Now, look what you've done.  
Red: Hey, it isn't my fault that i just say spaghetti to him.  
After Mario is done being crazy from the word spaghetti, Team 2 and Mario went back to the star Observatory as the second grand star went inside the core and opens a new dome for the gang to enter a new world.  
Eddy: What took you guys so long?  
Red: Oh, we ran into some brat who's almost as irritating as that sign Chuck made it back at Bird Island.  
Chuck: Sign killer.  
Red: It was in the past, alright? Also we made Mario go crazy by saying the secret word.  
Eddy: What secret word?  
Red: Spaghetti.  
Red's secret word made mario go crazy again at the observatory.  
Red: Not again!  
Lana: Get him!  
Team 2 rushes to mario and held him down while Double D and the rest of the gang wants to know about the ball of flame in the observatory.  
Double D: So, Rosalina, what is that ball of flame in the center of the observatory?  
Rosalina: That ball of flame represents the power of the observatory. We call it the beacon. When you recover a Grand Star, a little Star Power will be restored, and the beacon will grow.  
Team 2, 3 and 4: Woah.  
Rosalina: The Comet Observatory can use that power to fly through the universe. Once all of the power is restored, we will even be able to fly to the center of the universe…  
Double D: The Center of the Universe?  
Polari: Oh! By the way, The power is on in a new dome! The newly opened dome is called the Fountain. It's really quite relaxing.  
Eddy: Sounds nice. Ok guys, let's head to the fountain dome.  
Suddenly, a wallet inspector appeared in the observatory.  
Wallet inspector: Wallet inspector!  
Ed: Eddy!  
Ed went to Eddy and holds on to him.  
Eddy: Get off of me, Ed!  
Eddy drops Ed on the floor.  
Lincoln: Who are you?  
Wallet inspector: I am vee Wallet inspector. And i need to check your wallets please.  
Red: Okay?  
Eddy: Sorry, clone mario. But we don't have any money on our wallets. Now if you don't mind, we'll be heading on our way.  
Eddy went pass the Wallet Inspector.  
Wallet inspector: Ooo. You cannot reject me! I am vee Wallet inspector!  
Eddy: Talk to the Hand!  
Red: Let's go before this guy creeps us like a weirdo.  
Team 2, 3 and 4 went pass the wallet inspector and heads to the fountain dome. Inside, they saw another galaxy on the map. It had a skull on it. Another Galaxy was created as well, a pod of some sort that had junk flying all around it, The Space Junk Galaxy.  
Double D: So there are different Galaxies per dome. Intriguing, but that one looks different.  
Lucy: It has a skull on it. My kind of galaxy.  
Eddy: Lori, Leni, Luan, Lucy, and Lily, you girls go to that planet and find more power stars. Ed, Double D, Lincoln, Lisa and i will go to the next planet at the next dome we power on. In the meantime, we'll help Mario with the rest of the galaxies.  
Lori: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get some power stars!  
Eddy: Ed! Load them up to the Launch Star!  
Ed: You got it, Eddy!  
Ed loads Team 4 in the Launch Star.  
Chuck: Keep your arms, legs and feet inside the Launch Star at all-  
Lori: Shoot it!  
Chuck: -times.  
Red: Okay-doke. Fire!  
And Ed fires Team 4 to Skull Island.


	7. King Loud Kong

Meanwhile back at the x organization hideout…  
Lazarus: They made it to Skull Island and those intruders destroyed my two kaijus?!  
Marie: Perhaps those heroes for smarter than we thought.  
Lazarus: No matter. They may have two grand stars, but they are no much for what i'm about to do. SMG3!  
SMG3: Yes sir?  
Lazarus: Go to Skull island and destroy those girls once and for all.  
SMG3: Oh boy!  
SMG3 runs to his mini airship and flies to Skull island. Meanwhile, Team 4 were flying to Skull Island, where they would encounter danger from all corners.  
Leni: Where are we?  
Lori: Looks like a jungle alright.  
?: Psst. Hey, over here. Behind this tree.  
Team 4 saw a man who is a director from New York City from the 1930s.  
Luan: And who might you be?  
Carl: Name's Carl Denham.  
Lori: That camera on your back? You're sort of a… director.  
The gang landed in the village where they're sacrificing a girl with a white dress.  
Lori: What's going on here?  
Carl: They're going to sacrifice her.  
Leni: That can't be good.  
Luan: We have to save her before it's too late!  
Carl: Wait. I sended my men to take her back.  
Lucy: Yeah, but that village is full of vicious people. I've read about it back at school.  
Carl: I know. But my men have much better weapons then they have.  
Lori: Well, I hope they have luck and time, because they'll need both.  
Leni: Look. The bridge thingy is moving down!  
The bridge with the girl went down and out of the jungle came a giant gorilla.  
Leni: What is that giant gorilla thingy?  
Luan: I have no idea, but it looks like it doesn't 'monkey' around.  
Lori: Now's not the time for jokes, Luan. Especially bad ones. Now's the time for action.  
As Carl's crew arrived at the village to find the girl, the gorilla grabbed the screaming girl, who fainted, and run off to the jungle. They were too late to rescue the girl.  
Lori: Who was that girl?  
Carl: That's Ann Darrow, famous New York vaudeville actress and the main star of my new film I'm going to make. But when those villagers have sacrifice to that giant ape, she was taken away by that ape.  
Luan: They must really hate actors.  
Carl: Not true. Those villagers were protect their home by that ape.  
Leni: Must be their own defense system.  
Carl: Exactly. We need to find her and that ape so we can bring it new york and call that big ape "Kong: The Eighth Wonder of the World!". (Echoes)  
Leni: Whatever happened to Wonders 1 through 7?  
Carl: I don't know. It's because of history.  
?: Carl! No sign of Ann.  
The voice came from a man.  
Carl: Girls, this is Jack Driscoll. He's the screenwriter for my movie.  
Team 4: Ooo.  
Lori: It's surprises me that you're making a movie in a island full of bloodthirsty tribes, a big gorilla, and who knows what's there.  
?: Prepare to be terminated.  
Leni: What was that?  
Team 4 turned around to see an army of monsters from goosebumps and killer cyborgs, pointing guns at them.  
Carl: Are they from the future? Ooo. I wish for a better movie, metal man.  
Terminator: Foolish human, we are not genies, we are sent by the X Organization to kill the heroes that are interfering with Lazarus and Bowser's plans.  
Lori: We?  
SMG3: That's right.  
Suddenly, that voice team 4 heard was a clone mario wearing blue and black clothes appears in his mini airship.  
SMG3: Sup, Heroes!  
Lori: Who are you?  
SMG3: I am SMG3, the evilest mario ever worship by bowser's evilness. The X Organization hired me to stop intruders like you girls from ruining my highness and Lazarus's plan to take over the multiverse. So i'm here on skull island to kill you girls and without further ado, Terminators and Goosebumps Monsters, get them!  
Without proper warning, their armor materialized, the younger ones armors growing to the exact same size of the olders.  
(Cue: Kingdom Hearts battle music.)  
SMG3: Damn it! My minions are losing the fight. Oh, well. On to Plan B. RELEASE THE DINOSAUR STAMPEDE!  
As team 4 battles against SMG3's minions, SMG3 released a stampede of brontosauruses.  
Lori: Dinosaurs?!  
Carl: Time to run, girls! Skull Island isn't exactly a fun place.  
As the group powered down their armor and run for their lives as they found safety in the forest.  
Carl: Time to bring you girls up to speed. Yes, I am a director. I got a tip off for this Island being the perfect spot for my next big movie.  
Lucy: Lazarus must've known we'd be trying to save this universe. Darkness can always have that spreading effect.  
Carl: He's not the only problem. There's the tribesmen, dinosaurs and the V-Rexes, and that big ape. They call it "Kong".  
Lori: Is that why you said Kong: The Eighth Wonder of the World?  
Carl: That's right. And this'll be my chance to impress the world with this new discovery.  
Leni: I thought you're a director, not a zookeeper.  
Luan: I dunno. When it comes down to it, you gotta do something.  
Lori: But we gotta find Ann and the Grand Star.  
Carl: Good idea. You girls find Ann while me and my crew will find Kong.  
Lori: Alright then. Let's find them, girls!  
Leni, Luan, Lucy and Lily: Yeah!  
Meanwhile back with SMG3…  
SMG3: Those girls got some battle armor they got there. But it don't matter now for it's time to send the t-rexes to kill those loud girls and that big ape they call it Kong. He-he.  
SMG3 sends t-rexes to go find team 4 and kill them. Meanwhile back with the girls, at a cave, the girls found Ann.  
Lori: So you're Ann Darrow. Strange time that a big gorilla would kidnap you, huh?  
Ann: How do you know my name?  
Luan: Your director told us about you. I'm a fan of vaudeville comedy, you know.  
Ann: Huh. Well, you need to get out of here, this is…  
T-rexs then came into the cave and roared at the group, everyone standing still.  
Leni: Nobody move. Thier existential vision is based on movement.  
Suddenly SMG3 appears in his mini airship.  
SMG3: Hello and goodbye! T-Rexes, mess them up!  
As the T-Rexes charged at the heroes, a loud roar was heard. King Kong himself dropped down and beat his chest.  
SMG3: Grrrr, not that big ape again!  
Lori: Hey, it's Kong!  
SMG3: Aw, forget it. T-Rexes, destroy Kong and his friends!  
Kong isn't someone to be messed with. He charged at the first T-rex and punched him across the face, then grabbed its jaw and snapped it.  
Luan: That's one gorilla you don't want to put in a cage.  
As the other t-rexes retreated, SMG3 runs away in his mini airship.  
SMG3: Later, Losers! (Evil laugh)  
Kong jumps to SMG3's airship as he grabs it and throws it away from the island.  
SMG3: (Screams) You haven't seen the last of me!  
Team 4: Hooray for Kong!  
Leni: Look!  
Team 4 saw a power star coming out of the first t-rex.  
Lori: I got the power star, guys.  
Leni, Luan, Lucy and Lily: Hooray!  
Carl: Now!  
Carl's team captures Kong as they arrived in the nick of time. Kong attempts to fight the crew, but Carl knocks him out with chloroform.  
Carl: Nice work, girls.  
Lori: You never wanted a film, you just wanted Kong to show off to the world.  
Carl: And what's wrong with that? He's the main attraction of New York.  
Leni: But you don't understand. Sure it will impress the world, but later, there's going to be running and screaming.  
Carl: They'll run to my attraction and scream for joy at kong.  
Lori: Yeah, we'll see about that…  
In New York, a few minutes later, Carl unveiled Kong to the world.  
Carl: Ladies and Gentlemen, I present...Kong, The Eighth Wonder of the World!  
Kong was in the theater, chained up from attacking anyone. On stage was a woman impersonating Ann. Kong was enraged that she wasn't the real Ann. He broke free of his chains and started wrecking the city, running off with Ann. He was later seen climbing the Empire State building.  
Lori: I don't think he's letting go of her. Whats with that monkey?  
Luan: Maybe even beasts have human emotions.  
Leni: Follow that gorilla!  
Team 4 powered on their battle armor and fly all the way to the top of the Empire State building.  
Soon, airplanes came buzzing in and started attacking the giant ape. But SMG3 appears in his airship, that kong threw him away from Skull island, is about to crash straight to Kong.  
SMG3: I am invincible! (He turns around and saw Kong) Invinci-Sweet merciful crud! (Screams)  
Leni: Isn't that SMG3? He's coming to hurt Kong! We gotta do something!  
Lori has an idea. She rushes to kong and uses her CellPhone Disrupter to turn off the airship's power.  
SMG3: Oh, my god! My airship's power is diminishing.  
It did work, but Lori dodged away from the airship and it crashed into kong with no power to the airship and falls down to the ground with Kong.  
Lori: Whoops.  
Luan: Oh no. Is he... dead?  
Lucy: I'm afraid so.  
Kong was most indeed dead. The impact was so colossal that it killed him.  
SMG3: (groans) What happened. (He was shocked that the girls have arrived) Oh, Snap. Uh, I can explain. Uh...Just Kidding, fools. (He holds a teleportation device.) So long, ladies!  
SMG3 press the button on the device and he disappeared. The girls powered down their battle armor and saw a power star that make kong be a giant ape. Three monkeys saw kong's defeat.  
Donkey Kong (Mad from Cartoon Network): Well, looks like the airship killed off Kong alright.  
Caesar the ape (Mad from Cartoon Network): This has been a sad day for us. For it wasn't the airship, it was beauty that killed the beast.  
Mojo Jojo (Mad from Cartoon Network): If by beauty, you mean by that airship, than it's definitely the airship? But is it one of those girls, who reminds of those Powerpuff Girls that constantly defeat me at every turn?  
Donkey Kong (Mad from Cartoon Network): Speaking of which, where are they? They did get hit by the Time Cube, right?  
Caesar the ape (Mad from Cartoon Network): You know, it's pretty strange that have we have a cameo in this crossover, right?  
Mojo Jojo (Mad from Cartoon Network): Please, don't break the fourth wall.  
After team 4 have acquired the two Power stars, a glow from Kong's tear materialized a Gate.  
Lori: Anyone know what to do here? This is usually Sora's thing.  
Their battle armor pointed a light beam at the gate and opened a way out of this world. They entered the gate and it brought them to the fountain dome.


	8. Super Loud Galaxy: Part 3

Eddy: Where have you girls been?  
Leni: Well, there were dinosaurs, a giant ape, and some evil guy that looks like Mario.  
Red: That evil guy that looks like Mario almost look like that wallet inspector we bumped into before.  
Luan: Apparently, Lazarus sent him, along with some robots and monsters, to do his dirty deeds.  
Eddy: Well while you girls were busy battling against the ape, we got some power stars in other galaxies as well.  
Lori: Looks like our work in Skull Island is done.  
Eddy: Ok good. Lola, Lana, Red, Chuck, Bomb and Mario, go show that Bowser who's boss.  
Lola, Lana, Red, Chuck, and Bomb: Yeah!  
As Team 2 was loaded on the launch star.  
Eddy: Fire!  
They were launched onto another galaxy at Bowser's Star Reactor. They landed on a green short tunnel.  
Red: Hmm. Must the koopa king's planet. What is this stuff?  
He looks at the Dark Matter on the planet.  
Chuck: Maybe it's like water? (gets out rock)  
The yellow bird threw a rock at the dark matter, causing the rock to disintegrate into nothing.  
Lola: Whoa, that's not a swimming pool.  
Lana: Better not jump into that stuff.  
They followed the trail until coming to the tower where Bowser was.  
Bowser: Roar!  
Firing fireballs at Team 2 and Mario, they ran and came face to face with him.  
Bowser: Bwahaha! You finally made it!  
Red: Just in time to give you a knuckle sandwich with a side of pain fries?  
Bowser: No, just in time for me to stomp you into space bits!  
Bowser roared and sent them all up to a core reactor for a fight. As the twins power on their battle armor, he started by charging in and trying to hammer them with ground pounds. Mario then noticed the blue spots on the reactor.  
Red: Hey, I noticed them too. Wonder what would happen if Mr. Turtle accidently hit these blue spots?  
As Bowser jumped into the air, Red waited until he dropped down, then moved at the last second, causing him to hit the spot. This caused him to land on the lava, burning his tail. They dodged him as he ran with his tail on fire. Mario spun into him and caused him to be stunned, enabling Red to knock him down. Bowser then switched up his game, starting with a fireball barrage and doubling his shockwaves.  
Lana: A rinse and repeat sort of boss? Well, whatever gets this job done.  
They repeated the same process two more times and sent bowser back to the tower.  
Bowser: What? How...?  
Red: Okay wise guy, how about giving up and telling us about this Lazarus guy that is behind that Kaiju attack who is trying to destroy our universe?  
Bowser: Foolish Mario and company… our plan is too far along now! Do you really think you can stop us?  
He jumped into the air and disappeared with a flash of dark matter and a spin attack.  
Chuck: He's gone.  
Red: Yeah, but he'll be back and we'll be ready for him.  
As the twins power down their battle armor, a Grand star then came out of the reactor above. Grabbing it, they went back to the Comet Observatory where the beacon was powered up once more. In turn, the lights went back on in another area as a dome on a tall tower opened up.  
Rosalina: You've recovered another Grand Star, and power has returned to another dome in the back of the Observatory! But it looks like we can't go to the Center of the Universe yet.  
Polari: That dome is called the Kitchen dome, and we've discovered a new planet called Xandar in there.  
Eddy: Looks like we need Luna and the rest to pull this off.  
Double D: I wonder how Luna and the rest are doing? If only we can communicate her and our friends through the pacific rim universe.  
Rosalina: Perhaps, I can help with that.  
Rosalina uses her wand to give our heroes a little something for their battle armor. They were speakers attached to their armor.  
Eddy: Now, we're talking.  
Eddy tests out his speaker to contact Luna in the shattered ocean world.  
Eddy: (using his speaker) Eddy to Luna. Eddy to Luna! Come in Luna, over.


	9. Pacific Loud House: Part 4

Meanwhile back at the Pacific Rim universe, Gypsy Danger and Striker Eureka skimmed the surface of the water before diving into the icy waters of the Pacific. After harvesting the baby Otachi's brain, the Shatterdome learned that a triple event would be predicted. Time was of the essence, and with Herc out of commission, Pentecost took his place with Chuck and rode with him as they're canceling the kaiju apocalypse. The group donned diving tanks to better adapt to the underwater environment. Sora, Luna and Lynn have powered up their battle armor.  
Raleigh: How you guys doing so far?  
Luna: We're fine, dude. Just don't make us fall into those undersea volcanoes.  
Pentecost: It's all or nothing now. Even if we have to sacrifice ourselves, we are ending this.  
Tendo: Two category 4 kaiju, dead ahead!  
Tendo was right, as two of them were guarding the sprawling breach.  
Herc: Gypsy, you have movement on your right. Three o'clock! Three o'clock!  
AI: 100 feet radius clear.  
Raleigh: Right flank's clear. I got nothing.  
Tendo: Left now! And moving fast! Fastest kaiju on record!  
Donald: Are they faster under water?  
Sora: I think so.  
Raleigh: I don't see anything. It's moving too fast.  
Chuck (PR): Eyes on the prize, Gypsy. 600 meters from the drop.  
The two Jaegers jumped down to a place that's closer to the breach.  
Chuck (PR): 400 meters and closing.  
Tendo: Bogeys are stopping.  
Herc: Striker! Bogeys are stopping. One o'clock.  
Chuck (PR): Got it.  
Striker deployed its arm blades and assumed a fighting stance, Gypsy then sliced the faster Kaiju unawares with a downward slice. Back at the X Organization's Hideout…  
Lazarus: (angry) Argh, I've had enough of this! Release the Slattern Kaiju!  
Nightmare Enterprises Salesman: What category, Mr. L, sir.  
Lazarus: Category 5.  
NES: Wh-what? That one?! But..you can't let him out…  
Lazarus: (eyes glowing red) That is an order!  
NES: Y-yes sir!  
Suddenly SMG3 appears in the hideout.  
SMG3: Boss. I'm back.  
Lazarus: How goes Skull Island?  
SMG3: Not so good. The five girls have defeated me and your troopers and I killed King Kong in the process with my airship.  
Lazarus: No matter, that King Kong part is fine by me. Say, can you defuse a nuclear bomb on a Jaeger?  
SMG3: What!?.  
Back at the battle…  
Tendo: (sees new signature) Sir, I have a third signature.  
Herc: Third signature moving from the Breach.  
Pentecost: What category?  
Tendo: Category 5.  
Herc: Striker, it's a Category 5. The first ever.  
Slattern, in its biggest glory, rose from the breach and roared.  
Luna: That's big….  
Raleigh: Striker, we see him. We're right behind you about 100 meters. We're gonna come around your 3 o'clock, try to flank him. Standard two team formation. Just keep him busy for a few-  
A kaiju attacked the Gypsy Danger, while the Striker Eureka prepared for battle against Slattern.  
Pentecost: Brace for impact!  
The kaiju's tentacles hit the Jaeger effectively. The Gypsy Danger got out a sword.  
AI: Chain sword deployed.  
Unfortunately, another kaiju took out the sword arm. Slattern was beating up Striker Eureka very badly. Luckily, the Gypsy Danger got another sword on its other arm and injured one of the monsters.  
Raleigh: Let's get this son of a bitch!  
The machine got the kaiju's head closer to an undersea volcano, burning it.  
Pentecost: Gypsy, coming up on your 12 o'clock! Full speed!  
Another kaiju was charging toward the Jaeger.  
Pentecost: Get out of the way!  
Just when the creature was about to attack, the Gypsy Danger used the chain sword to slice it in half.  
Chuck (PR): The release is jammed. We can't deliver the payload, sir! We're still armed, but the hull is compromised. Half our systems are offline.  
Pentecost: We need to override the-  
The kaiju attacked the Striker Eureka, who slices the creature in the shoulders with the arm blades, almost cutting the arms off.  
Tendo: Both kaijus converging on Striker fast!  
Raleigh: Hang on, Striker. We're coming to you.  
Pentecost: No! Gypsy, do not come to our aid! Do you copy?  
Raleigh: Hang on!  
Pentecost: Stay as far back as you can!  
Raleigh: We can still reach you. We're coming for you.  
Pentecost: No, Raleigh, listen to me. You know exactly what you have to do! Gypsy is nuclear! Take her to the Breach!  
Raleigh: I hear you, sir. Heading for the Breach.  
AI: Structural damage.  
Raleigh: Now.  
Pentecost: Mako, listen. You can finish this. I'll always be here for you. You can always find me in the Drift.  
Raleigh: We're a walking nuclear reactor. We can destroy the Breach.  
Chuck (PR): What can we do, sir?  
Pentecost: We can clear a path! For the lady!  
Tendo: They're gonna detonate the payload.  
Chuck (PR): Well, my father always said: "If you have the shot, you take it!" So, let's do this! It was a pleasure, sir.  
The Striker Eureka turned on the nuclear bomb, as two kaijus are heading toward it. The jaeger exploded and push the water back.  
Luna: Surf's up, Dudes!  
The Gypsy danger uses his sword to hold on to ground while Team 1 holds on to the jaeger as the ocean was push out and push back in.  
AI: All systems critical. Fluid loss.  
Raleigh: Systems are critical! Fuel is leaking! Our right leg's crippled! Code red. Let's finish this.  
Dr. Gottlieb: What are they doing?  
Herc: Finishing the mission.  
Raleigh: Loccent, we have the kaiju carcass. We're heading for the Breach. You guys better be right. Because one way or another, we're getting this thing done.  
The Gypsy Danger and team 1 were dragging a kaiju corpse to the Breach, so it can think the Jaeger is a kaiju. They headed toward the Breach, but they still have Slattern to deal with.  
Raleigh: On my count, rear jets. Three… two… one. Now!  
Luna: Charge!  
The Jaeger turned on the rear jets and came toward Slattern. The machine used the sword to stab the creature, as they, along with Team 1, fell into the Breach.  
Raleigh: Hold on, everyone!  
The creature's tail attacked the Gypsy Danger's back.  
Tendo: Mako's oxygen is down. Half capacity!  
Herc: Can you reroute it?  
Tendo: I'm trying, sir.  
Raleigh: Hold on, Mako. I'm gonna burn this son of a bitch!  
The Gypsy Danger used a flamethrower to burn the monster through its chest. The category 5 was finally defeated. They all fell into the Breach.  
Tendo: They're in. They're in!  
Team 1 was inside the Gypsy Danger's piloting system as they found themselves in some villain's hideout.  
Sora: Where are we?  
Luna: Maybe it's Rob Zombie's house? Or Van Halen's? Or even Mick Swagger's?  
Goofy: This place needs some new wallpaper.  
Meanwhile, in Lazarus's office...  
Minion: Boss! It's the Gypsy Danger! And it's about to blow!  
Lazarus: Excellent. SMG3! Go disable the bomb.  
SMG3: Y-Yes sir!  
The clone Mario got to work to disable the nuclear bomb. But back on the Gypsy danger, Raleigh sended Mako to an escape pod as he and team 1 will have to turn on the bomb manually.  
Lynn: How do you turn on an atomic bomb in this Jaeger?  
Raleigh: Loccent, if you can still hear me, I'm initiating reactor override now.  
He turned on the manual override, but he needs to do it by hand.  
Herc: What's going on?  
Tendo: Trigger's offline. He has to do it by hand.  
Dr. Newt: He's out of time. He has to self-destruct now.  
Raleigh got out of his position to initiate the manual override.  
Raleigh: Manual override initiated. Core meltdown in T minus 60.  
AI: Reactor meltdown in 55 seconds.  
The pilot and team 1 got back on their positions as they eject out of the Gypsy Danger. The countdown started ticking away until it hit zero. But for some unknown reason, the Jaeger didn't explode.  
SMG3: Hey. I did it! And who says you can't disable a Jaeger bomb with a GLaDOs Al in it. (He fainted)  
Lazarus: Shut down the breach to the pacific rim universe and make that Gypsy Danger 100% functional with a one piloting system.  
Minions: Yes sir!  
Hawk's eye: What are you going to do with that Jaeger?  
Lazarus: Oh, don't worry about it. I have a new plan to kill those heroes and their universe once and for all with the Gypsy Danger. In the meantime, i gotta go talk with my personal salesman that my and bowser's plan has changed. We're sending the kaijus to Knowhere!  
The X Organization's minions faked the explosion.  
Tendo: Direct hit! The Breach has collapsed!  
Everyone celebrated their victory over the kaijus.  
Herc: To the choppers! To the choppers now!  
An escape pod reached to the surface of the ocean.  
Tendo: Visuals on the pod. Tracking solid. Vital signs are good.  
Herc: But where's the second pod?  
Tendo: I'm tracking it, but I'm getting no vital signs.  
Another escape pod showed up. Mako swam to it and opened the pod door. Raleigh and Team 1 were inside the pod.  
Mako: I can't find his pulse. I don't think he's breathing.  
Tendo: Can you read his pulse? Does he have a pulse?  
Mako: Raleigh?  
Tendo: Mako, listen to me. It could be the sensors not working.  
Mako and Team 1 were sad. They thought Raleigh was dead.  
Donald: (sadly) Oh, no. Raleigh.  
Raleigh: You're squeezing me too tight. I couldn't breathe.  
Team 1: Hooray!  
The team and Mako hugged Raleigh. Everyone in the Shatterdome all cheered. The kaiju war was over, but only in their world. For there would be another invasion on a different universe.  
Herc: This is marshal Hercules Hansen. The Breach is sealed. Stop the clock!  
The war clock resets to 0:00 as the pacific rim universe was back to normal.  
Tendo: Mako, Raleigh. We have your positions. The choppers are on their way. Are you okay? Do you copy? Uh, guys?  
Just then, a voice appeared in Luna's battle armor.  
Eddy: (on speaker) Eddy to Luna. Eddy to Luna! Come in Luna, over.  
Luna: This is Luna. What is it, dude?  
Eddy: (on speaker) Rosalina updated our armor so we can communicate in other worlds.  
Luna: That's great. We took care of the kaiju problem.  
Eddy: (on speaker) Good. While you guys were busy fighting the monsters, Lori, Leni, Luan, Lucy and Lily opened a gate on Skull Island while Red, Chuck, Bomb, Lola, Lana and Mario took down Bowser Jr.'s Megaleg and Bowser himself.  
Double D: (speaker) We also opened a galaxy called Xandar in the kitchen dome. We need you guys back at the observatory for more power stars.  
Luna: Hold on, guys. I think I saw something.  
Team 1 saw a glowing orb that formed into a gate.  
Sora: There it is! The keyhole!  
Sora puts his keyblade at the keyhole and Luna and Lynn's armor also opened the gate.  
Lynn: Yes! We saved this universe from total disaster!  
Team 1 went to the gate and went back to the observatory. They had defeated the kaijus… or so they thought. Meanwhile in Lazarus office...  
NES: Hey there, Mr. L. What's shakin'?  
Lazarus: Change of plans, salesman. We're sending the kaijus to the Guardians of the Galaxy.  
NES: Guardians of the what?  
Lazarus: You heard me. The Shatterdome thinks the Jaeger destroyed the Breach, so we disabled the bomb and faked the explosion so they think the aliens are dead. That means no kaijus in the Pacific Rim universe. Instead, Xandar's going to have trouble with these things. Send them to Ronan and tell him it's a gift from me and my organization.  
NES: (laughs) Right away, Mr. L. (Screen off.)  
Lazarus: Those heroes don't stand a chance for about I'm about to do with them.


	10. Super Loud Galaxy: Part 4

Meanwhile back at the Star Observatory.  
Eddy: Where are they? What could be taking them so long?  
Team 1 arrived from falling from the sky.  
Sora: We're back!  
Luna: And what a landing!  
Suddenly, the lumas heard a sound meaning it's storytime.  
Goofy: Hey, what's that sound?  
Lisa: It's coming from the library.  
Eddy: Let's go check it out.  
Our heroes head to the library to see what's going on.  
Lumas: Storytime! Storytime! Storytime!  
Ed: Ooohh, a story!  
Double D: I wonder why these lumas are so fascinated by a story?  
Lincoln: But what could the story be about?  
The heroes entered the library. There were lumas sitting around Rosalina.  
Rosalina: Let us begin.  
She opens the book and starts on chapter 1.  
Rosalina: Our story begins a very, very long time ago with a young girl. One day, this girl spotted a rusted spaceship holding a small star child. "What's your name? Are you lost?," the girl asked the star child. "I'm Luma, and I'm waiting for Mama. She's coming for me on a comet!," said the star child, who had been waiting day and night. "Don't worry. I'll wait with you," the little girl promised Luma. At nightfall, the little girl borrowed her father's telescope and peered into the sky. She looked and looked, but she saw nothing. Hours turned into days and then years, but still the sky revealed nothing. Finally, the little girl sighed and said to Luma, "If we stay here looking much longer, I'll be an old lady soon." But then she had an idea. "Why don't we go out there and find your mother ourselves?" The girl and Luma fixed up the rusty spaceship, and then the two set sail into the starry sky. And this is how the search for the celestial mother began.  
Rosalina closed the book.  
Rosalina: I think that's all for today.  
Lumas: Awww!  
Eddy: Hey, wait a minute. I realized something in this story. That Rosalina is the little girl with the Luma.  
Lincoln: So this is her origin story? But how come the Lumas don't know that?  
Double D: I think they want it to be saved for the end.  
Leaving the Library, the groups entered the Kitchen dome. Floating upwards via pull star, they saw the Planet Xandar, the Kyln, and Knowhere revolving around a sun with a odd ship flying between them.  
Lisa: So it's one world with three sectors this time. Who are we inclined to meet in that world?  
Double D: Polari mentioned it being from the marvel universe, so maybe some people who are heroic, just like Mr. Stark.  
Eddy: Ok. Since team 1 arrived back at the observatory, they get to go to this one. (Points at Xandar.) I guess that's where we're starting. Chuck, Ed, Load em up!  
Chuck and Ed loads up team 1 in the launch star.  
Red: Ready…(Waits till Xandar is in the right position)...fire!  
The next adventure began as team 1 launched to Xandar.


	11. Guardians of the Loud Galaxy: Part 1

Team 1 Lands on Xandar near a plaza. They then see a bipedal raccoon talking while holding a scanner.  
Raccoon: Xandarians. What a bunch of losers. All of them in a big hurry to get from something stupid to nothing at all. Pathetic. Look at this guy! Can you believe they call us criminals, when he's assaulting us with that haircut? (referring to the small Xandarian child getting help whilst walking] What is this thing? Look how it thinks it's so cool. It's not cool to get help! Walk by yourself, you little gargoyle! (referring to the older Xandarian man (Stan Lee) chatting up a pretty young woman) Look at Mr. Smiles over here. Where's your wife, old man? What a class-A pervert. (Turns the scanner to the group) Huh, now there's an odd bunch. Three kids, a dog, and Howard the duck wearing a Donald Duck costume. It almost looks like they're right next to me.  
Donald: We are next to you.  
The raccoon lowers the scanner and jumps back in surprise as he bumps into groot while he was drinking the fountain water.  
Lynn: Does your walking house plant have to drink fountain water in front of us?  
Racoon: (sees Groot) Don't drink fountain water, you idiot. That's disgusting!  
Groot turns to his partner and shrugs at the group.  
Lynn: Yes you were, we all saw you doing it! Why are you lying?  
Raccoon: Well, now that we have that outta the way, who are you guys?  
Sora: I'm Sora. This is Donald, Goofy, Lynn and Luna Loud.  
Raccoon: Loud? Why are those girls' last names are loud?  
Luna: Uh…  
Raccoon: Oh wait. Don't tell me. Cause you two are loud as hell! (laughs)  
Sora: Anyway, who are you?  
Raccoon: Name's Rocket. And that big galoot by the fountain over there is my muscle, Groot.  
Groot: I am Groot.  
Donald: We know, he already introduced you.  
Rocket: So, what brings a merry group like you five to Xandar?  
Sora: We're looking for some power stars. They power this flying Observatory.  
Rocket: What, you mean the freaky comet everyone around here talks about?  
Lynn: Everyone?  
Goofy: Rosalina did say the Observatory traveled across space.  
Rocket's scanner then beeps.  
Rocket: Whoop. Gotta cut this short. Looks like we got one.  
Sora: One what?  
Rocket: A hit. Okay, humie, how bad does someone wanna find you? (scan says peter quill and his bounty of…) 40,000 units?! Groot, we're gonna be rich.  
They all turn back to groot, who was drinking again. Rocket sighs, but then turns to the group.  
Rocket: I think I may have something for you guys to do. See that guy over there who went into that shop?  
Lynn: What about him? (realizes, eyes lighting up) Oooh, you guys are clever.  
Rocket: I see you get it, sporting girl. Now listen, here's what we're gonna do….  
Meanwhile at the broker's shop.  
The Broker: Mr. Quill.  
Peter Quill: Broker. The orb, as commissioned. (Placed the orb down)  
The Broker: Where's Yondu?  
Peter Quill: Wanted to be here, sends his love. And told me to tell you, that you got the best eyebrows in the business. (the Broker picks up the orb) What is it?  
The Broker: It's my policy never to discuss my clients, or their needs.  
Peter Quill: Yeah, well, I almost died getting it for you.  
The Broker: An occupational hazard, I'm sure, in your line of work.  
Peter Quill: Some machine-headed freak, working for a dude named Ronan. (the Broker suddenly looks afraid)  
The Broker: Ronan? I'm sorry, Mr. Quill. I truly am. But I want no part of this transaction if Ronan is involved. [he gives the orb back to Peter and starts pushing him towards his shop door]  
Peter Quill: Woh! Woh, woh, woh! Who's Ronan?  
The Broker: A Kree fanatic, outraged by the peace treaty, who will not rest until Xandarian culture, my culture, is wiped from existence!(the Brokers starts pushing Peter again)  
Peter Quill: Woh. Come on!  
The Broker: He's someone whose bad side I'd rather not be on.  
Peter Quill: What? What about my bad side? (the Broker opens his shop door and pushes Peter out)  
The Broker: Farewell, Mr. Quill. (he closes the door in Peter's face)  
Peter Quill: Hey, we had a deal, bro! (Turns to see Gamora)  
Gamora: What happened?  
Peter Quill: Uh...this guy just backed out of a deal on me. If there's one thing I hate, it's a man without integrity. Peter Quill. People call me Star-Lord.  
Gamora: You have the bearing of a man of honor. (Peter starts to playfully throw the orb up and down in his hand)  
Peter Quill: Well, you know, I wouldn't say that. People say it about me, all the time, but it's not something I would ever say about myself.  
Gamora then blindsides Quill with a kick and snatches the orb, running off with it. Quill then throws a bolas that traps her. As he runs to grab the orb, several humanoid heartless in Nova corps armor appear right as he grabs it.  
Peter Quill: What the? Where'd these things come from?  
Those several humanoid heartless were actually our heroes in disguise.  
Team 1: Surprise!  
Gamora retaliates and counters sora's costume, tearing it off before tackling quill to the ground.  
Gamora: This wasn't the plan.  
As she's about to stab Peter, Rocket jumps on to her and knocks her down; to Groot referring to Peter.  
Rocket: Put him in the bag, put him in the bag!  
As the team tries to grab Quill, Groot ensnares Gamora by mistake.  
Rocket: No! Not her, him! Learn genders, man.  
As Rocket struggles with Gamora, she tries to bite him.  
Rocket: Biting? That's not fair!  
She finally breaks free and goes after Quill, but he counters her. But she overpowers him and gets him in a hold.  
Gamora: Fool. You should have learned.  
Peter Quill: I don't learn. One of my issues.  
Unbeknownst to her, Quill removed one of his boot jets and strapped it to her. Pressing a button on his leg controllers, he rocketed her off.  
Sora: Grab him!  
Just when Quill was in the clear, Groot and Team 1 bags him.  
Quill: What the?  
Luna: We got him!  
Rocket: Quit smiling, you idiot. You're supposed to be a professional.  
Then more heartless appeared as Gamora recovered.  
Rocket: Hey, I thought we dropped the act already.  
Donald: No, these are real!  
(Cue Kingdom Hearts battle music)  
The armor for Lynn and Luna's armor powered on as Sora's team readied their own weapons. Gamora charged in and cut down a few before hitting groot, prompting him to drop the bag. Quill got out and stunned Gamora. Sora and the others were too busy fighting that they didn't notice rocket preparing his weapon to fire at a running Quill.  
Rocket: I live for the simple things, like how much this is gonna hurt. (zaps Peter Quill) Yeah, writhe little man. (Looks at Groot with no hands) Don't worry, they'll grow back.  
The nova corps then arrived, capturing both Rocket and Groot, ignoring our heroes.  
Nova Arresting Pilot: Subject 89P13, drop your weapon.  
Rocket: Oh, crap. (drops his weapon)  
Nova Arresting Pilot: By the authority of Nova Corps, you are under arrest for the endangerment of life and destruction of property.  
Corpsman Dey then came along with Quill in his arms.  
Dey: Good job playing along with these guys, kids. You bought us enough time to get one of Ronan's associates, two bounty hunters, and Star-Prince here.  
Peter Quill: Star-Lord.  
Dey: Oh, sorry, Lord. I picked this guy up a while back for petty theft. He's got a codename.  
Peter Quill: Come on, man. It's a…it's an outlaw name.  
Luna: Not that weird to have a mixed up nickname, dude.  
Dey: Anyway, all of them are heading to the Kyln. And since you were here to round them up, you have the honor of escorting them.  
Lynn: Uh, sure. (To Quill, whispering) Don't worry, whatever that orb is, we'll get it for you.  
Peter Quill: (To Lynn, whispering) Thanks. Still don't know what you people are.  
Sora: Oh, yeah. I'm Sora, and that's Donald, Goofy, Luna, and Lynn. We're on a mission to save this universe.  
Peter Quill: Ah, trying to save the universe from Ronan, huh?  
Goofy: Uh, who's Ronan?  
Peter Quill: Only the most feared enemy in the galaxy. He's known by everyone as Ronan the Accuser.  
Sora: What was in that orb?  
Peter Quill: Dunno, but he wants it bad. Just hope nobody else wants it as bad as he does.  
Lynn: Do you know anyone who knows about that orb?  
Peter Quill: Well, this is one guy who knows about this orb. He's called the Collector.  
Sora: Well, we need to break you out first. Let's play along first, and then figure out what to do.


	12. Guardians of the Loud Galaxy: Part 2

At the Maximum Security prison known as the Kyln…  
Rocket: I guess most of Nova Corps wanna uphold the laws, but these ones here, they're corrupt and cruel. But, hey, that's not my problem. I ain't gonna be here long. I've escaped twenty-two prisons, this one's no different. You're lucky the broad showed up, because otherwise, me and Groot would be collecting that bounty right now, and you'd be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravagers.  
Peter Quill: I've had a lot of folks try to kill me over the years. I ain't about to be brought down by a tree and a talking raccoon.  
Prison Guard: Hold.  
Rocket: What's a raccoon?  
Peter Quill: "What's a raccoon?" It's what you are, stupid.  
Rocket: Ain't nothing like me, except me.  
Sora: So, you were Ronan's right hand, right? Then you might know something about the orb. What is it?  
Groot: I am Groot.  
Peter Quill: So what? What's the orb?  
Gamora: I have no words for an honorless thief.  
Rocket: Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac. Yeah, I know who you are. Anyone who's anyone knows who you are.  
Peter Quill: Yeah, we know who you are. Who is she?  
Groot: I am Groot.  
Goofy: Ya said that already.  
Gamora: I wasn't retrieving the orb for Ronan, I was betraying him. I had an agreement to sell it to a third party.  
Sora: (in thought) Is it the Collector?  
Groot: (as if answering his question) I am Groot.  
Lynn: You've said that so many times on the way here I've stopped counting. What's wrong with you?  
Rocket: Well, he don't know talking good like me and you. So, his vocabulistics is limited to "I" and "am" and "Groot." Exclusively in that order.  
Sora: Then how come you can understand his internal meanings of what he's actually saying?  
Rocket: Dunno, but it helps.  
The rest of the day was seen as the prisoners of the Kyln harassed Gamora and Rocket clawed some respect fast. At night, Sora saw Gamora being taken away by some guards. He hid in the shadows as one thug pointed a knife at Gamora.  
Moloka Dar: Gamora, consider this a death sentence for your crimes...  
?: You dare?! You know who I am, yes?  
Moloka Dar: You're Drax, the Destroyer.  
Drax: And you know why they call me this?  
Moloka Dar: You slayed dozens of Ronan's minions….  
Drax: Ronan murdered my wife, Ovette, and my daughter, Camaria. He slaughtered them where they stood. And he laughed! Her life is not yours to take. He killed my family, I shall kill one of his in return.  
Moloka Dar: Of course, Drax. Here, I- (hands knife to Drax, but Gamora kicks out and takes the other two inmates' weapons and holds them against Moloka Dar and Drax)  
Sora walked slowly toward the two.  
Rocket: Sora, what are you doing?  
Gamora: I'm no family to Ronan or Thanos. I'm your only hope at stopping him.  
Drax: Woman, your words mean nothing to me!  
Sora: Stop!  
Sora caught Drax's attention.  
Sora: If you really want revenge at Ronan, killing her won't solve anything.  
Drax: Are you not the boy this wench attempted to kill?  
Sora: She wasn't gunning for me. But listen to me. If she betrayed Ronan, that would mean he'll return to pick her up. That's when you have your chance to do him in. (puts his finger on his throat)  
Drax: Why would I put my finger on your throat?  
Sora: Because it's a symbol that means kill, which I would never do, but you get the idea, right?  
Drax: I would not slice his throat. I would cut his head clean off.  
Sora: However you do it, you have to keep her alive. Don't do his work for him. Killing him directly... would ease our heart, right?  
Drax: I like your knife. I'm keeping it.  
Moloka Dar: That was my favorite knife.  
Gamora then walked away with Sora.  
Gamora: Thank you. Something about you is very noble.  
Sora: Thanks. I also believe whoever wants to stop being someone's minion deserves a second chance.  
Gamora: Then why stop the big guy?  
Sora: Simple. You know where to sell the orb.  
Gamora: How are we gonna sell it if we and it are still here?  
Sora: Peter told me Rocket has escaped twenty-two prisons. I think this will be Rocket's twenty-three prison escape yet.  
Rocket: Oh, we're getting out. And then, we're headed straight to Yondu to retrieve Quill's bounty.  
Luna: No. We have to go see the Collector, dude. The collector dude is the only one who knows about that orb.  
Peter Quill: How much was your buyer willing to pay you for my orb?  
Gamora: Four billion units.  
Team 1: Woah.  
Rocket: What?!  
Peter Quill: Holy cow.  
Gamora: That orb is my opportunity to get away from Thanos and Ronan. If you free us, I'll lead you to the buyer directly and I'll split the profit between the three of us.  
Groot: I am Groot.  
Rocket: Nine of us. Asleep for the danger, awake for the money, as per frickin' usual.  
Sora: Then, it's settled. But first, we have to get out of this prison by tomorrow morning.  
Meanwhile, in Ronan's hideout.  
NES: (on-screen) Greetings from the X Organization, Mr. R-man.  
Ronan: Who are you?  
NES: Why i am just ordinary salesman who drops by to give you these gifts in order to plan your sweet revenge on Xandar once and for all. So sit back and relax while i send these gifts right away.  
NES sends two category 4 kaijus onto Ronan's ship.  
NES: May i present you, Otachi and Leatherback. These big babies are called Kaijus and they're a gift by Mr. L himself.  
Ronan: Impressive. They will be useful. Now, to the Kyln!  
The next morning….  
Rocket: Listen up, guys. Here's the plan. In order to get outta here, you have to get us into that watchtower, and to do that I'm gonna need a few things. The guards wear security bands to control their ins and outs. I need one.  
Gamora: Leave it to me.  
Rocket: That dude there, I need his prosthetic leg.  
Donald: Really?  
Goofy: You just want a laugh out of it, dont'cha?  
Rocket: Okay, you got me. The only other thing i need is right there. On the wall back there is a black panel. Blinky yellow light. Do you see it?  
Lynn: Yeah. What about it?  
Rocket: There's a quarnyx battery behind it. Purplish box, green wires. To get into that watchtower, I definitely need it.  
Gamora: How are we supposed to do that?  
Rocket: Well, supposably, these bald-bodies find you attractive. So, maybe you can work out some sort of trade.  
Gamora: You must be joking.  
Rocket: No, I really heard they find you attractive.  
Peter Quill: Look, it's twenty feet up in the air, and it's in the middle of the most heavily-guarded part of the prison. It's impossible to get up there without being seen.  
Rocket: I got one plan, and that plan requires a frickin' quarnyx battery, so figure it out! Can I get back to it? Thanks. Now, this is important. Once the battery is removed, everything is gonna slam into emergency mode. Once we have it, we gotta move quickly, so you definitely need to get that last. (Suddenly Groot pulled it out and alerted the guards.) Or we could just get it first and improvise.  
Gamora: I'll get the armband.  
Peter Quill: Leg.  
Rocket: Gear up, Kids!  
Sora, Luna, and Lynn power up their armor as prison security droids surrounds Groot.  
Watchtower Guard: Prisoner, drop the device immediately and retreat to your cell, or we will open fire.  
Groot: I am Groot!  
Watchtower Guard: Fire!  
Security droids started firing at Groot.  
Watchtower Guard: All prisoners return to your sleeping areas.  
Rocket: You idiot! How am I supposed to fight these things without my stuff?  
Prison Guard: The animal is in control. Fire on my command.  
Drax attacks the guards and takes one of their weapons.  
Drax: Creepy little beast! (throws gun to Rocket)  
Rocket: Oh...yeah.  
Rocket and Groot go commando, shooting and hitting every drone around them. Meanwhile, Peter attempts to get the prosthetic leg from a prisoner.  
Prisoner: You need my what?  
Gamora fights off two guards and grabs one of the guards' wrist.  
Gamora: I'll need this.  
Prison Guard: Good luck. It's internally weird.  
Gamora: I'll figure something out. (breaks his arm)  
Peter Quill was running off with the leg in his arm.  
Guard: Drop the leg! Drop the leg and move back to your cell! (Peter hits him with leg)  
Gamora: Rocket!  
Rocket: (Catches the armband) Move to the watchtower!  
As Groot moves, Rocket puts the compontnest together. Groot then uses his mobility to get a better grip for Rocket to climb up. Meanwhile, back with team 1….  
Lynn: (holds her Sport cannon.) Eat this, Guards!  
Lynn fires a soccer bomb from her sports cannon at the watchtower guards.  
Watchtower Guard: Incoming!  
The soccer bomb exploded at the guards by impact. While climbing, Sora nearly was attacked by one of the droids, but Drax saves him. He rips the drone in half.  
Drax: You! Boy with the man who has lain with an A'askavariian!  
Sora: What? (Looks at Quill, who told him the exact same thing. He thought it was just a lie.) That really happened?  
Peter Quill: It was just one time, man. (Starts climbing Groot. Team 1 does the same.)  
Watchtower Guard: We need all available guards in full combat gear…  
The guard then saw the five prisoners and team 1.  
Watertower Guard: Stop that rockstar!  
The guards were going after Luna.  
Luna: Rock on, Dudes!  
But Luna uses her super guitar to make a sound wave at the guards and the blast pushed the guards away.  
Watchtower Guard: I repeat. We need all available guards in full combat gear…  
Groot shoves one of the guards out of the tower.  
Drax: Spare me your foul gaze, woman.  
Gamora: Why is this one here?  
Peter Quill: We promised him he could stay by your side until he kills your boss. I always keep my promises, when they're to muscle-bound whack-jobs who will kill me if I don't. Here you go. (hands the leg to Rocket)  
Rocket: Oh, the others were right, I was just kidding about the leg. I just need these two things. Guess you weren't clued in.  
Peter Quill: What?  
Rocket: (laughs) I thought it'd be funny. Was it funny? No, wait, what did he look like hopping around?  
Peter Quill: I had to transfer him thirty thousand units!  
Drax: How are we gonna leave?  
Peter Quill: Well, he's got a plan. Right? Or is that another thing you made up?  
Rocket: I have a plan! I have a plan!  
Drax: Cease your yammering and relieve us from this irksome confinement.  
Peter Quill: Yeah, I'll have to agree with the walking thesaurus on that one.  
Drax: Do not ever call me a thesaurus.  
Peter Quill: It's just a metaphor, dude.  
Rocket: His people are completely literal, metaphors are gonna go over his head.  
Drax: Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast. I would catch it.  
Gamora: I'm gonna die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy.  
Just then, prison guards surround the watchtower with bigger weapons.  
Peter Quill: Those are some big guns.  
Head Riot Guard: On my command! Number one!  
The first guard shoots at the windows of the watchtower.  
Gamora: Rodent, we are ready for your plan.  
Rocket: Hold on!  
Head Riot Guard: Number two!  
Second guard shoots at a window of the watchtower.  
Drax: I recognize this animal. We'd roast them over a flame pit as children. Their flesh was quite delicious.  
Rocket: Not helping!  
Head Riot Guard: Number three!  
Third guard shoots at a window on the watchtower, making a massive crack.  
Head Riot Guard: All fire on my command! Three! Two! One!  
Just then, Rocket turns off the artificial gravity, making everyone float.  
Luna: Yo, Guards!  
Luna used her super guitar for her sound wave attack at the guards with the head riot guard to the wall.  
Sora: Nice work, Luna.  
The prisoners saw everyone floating without no gravity.  
Gamora: You turned off the artificial gravity, everywhere but in here.  
Rocket then gains control of some drones and makes them carry the released control station.  
Rocket: I told you I had a plan.  
He thrusts.  
Peter Quill: That was a pretty good plan.  
Lynn is still in the room where the gravity was turned off as she sees the guards as floating baseballs.  
Lynn: (Eyes changed to a baseball) Baseball. (She grabs her hammer bat.) BASEBALL!  
Lynn uses her hammer bat to hit the guards for a home run while Peter Quill began to look for his spaceship outside the quarantine area.  
Peter Quill: Yeah! There it is. Get my ship. It's the Milano, the orange and blue one over in the corner.  
Rocket: They crumpled my pants up into a ball. That's rude! They folded yours.  
Peter got his personal stuff and looks through them, with one of the bags containing the orb.  
Gamora: The orb's there. Let's go!  
Peter Quill: Wait, wait, wait. (searches for his Walkman)  
Gamora: What?  
Peter Quill: That bastard didn't put it back.  
Gamora: Put what back?  
Peter Quill: (gives the bag containing the orb to Gamora) Here. Get them to the ship, I'll be right back.  
Goofy: What about you?  
Peter Quill: Just keep the Milano close by. Go. Go! (runs off)  
All members board the Milano and assume rightful controls.  
Rocket: Whaddya mean he had something to pick up?  
Sora: I dunno. (Activates comm) Lynn, if you're still inside, find Quill.  
Rocket: Who cares about them, we have the orb, right?  
Gamora: Yeah, it's…  
Gamora checks in the bag but all she finds is a candy. She realizes too late that Quill snagged it before running off.  
Luna: That clever dude.  
(Cue-Pina Coladas)  
Quill tossed the orb up and down as he walked down the hall. Lynn noticed that he was walking to a guard wearing a walkman, listening to the exact same cued song. Before he had a chance to react, Quill knocked him out.  
Rocket: If we don't leave now, we'll be blown to bits.  
Gamora: No! We're not leaving without the orb.  
Just then, they notice Peter flying towards them, Lynn in tow on his back.  
Drax: Behold.  
Quill and Lynn then enter the ship.  
Drax: These ones show spirit. They shall make keen allies in the battle against Ronan. Tell me young one, what was it that he was retrieving?  
Lynn: This. (hands him the Walkman)  
Drax: (to Gamora) You're an imbecile.  
Lynn: No she wasn't. Peter, is that Walkman important to you in any way?  
Peter Quill: It is. It's the last thing I ever had that's close to my mom. Then, when I ran off after she... died, I got snagged by Yondu. Never parted with it since.  
Luna: Whoa, no wonder you carry it around all the time. You must've loved your mom.  
Peter Quill: Yeah… Now let's head to this buyer.  
The gang took off in the Milano as they head for Knowhere.


End file.
